<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Thinner Ice by MorningRunner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646039">On Thinner Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRunner/pseuds/MorningRunner'>MorningRunner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skating, M/M, Mild Language, Zukka Big Bang, figure skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRunner/pseuds/MorningRunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka loved everything about skating, other than the actual skating bit. That is until he wins a chance to be trained by Zuko the two time Olympic gold medal figure skating champion. The same Zuko that he's had posters of on his wall throughout the entirety of his teenage years. He could have a chance at something amazing if he can just get over his fear of the ice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zukka Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually finished this thing, I'm kinda in shock! I definitely could not have done this without my amazing Big Bang team who helped me finally finish my first (completed) multi-chapter fic!!!<br/>As a general disclaimer for this whole fic; I am British so there'll probably be some British spellings in here (sorry lol)<br/></p><p>A big thank you for the amazing artwork to FurtherandForever on tumblr, you can check the artwork out <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>They brought my scenes to life wonderfully and I'm so grateful!<br/></p><p>And also a huge thank you to my brilliant beta who put up with my appalling grammar. Check them out <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka loved ice-skating. His obsession with the sport had started at the age of eight when his dad took him and his younger sister to see <em> Princesses on Ice </em> at Christmas. He’d complained the whole way there, but ten minutes into the first act he was mesmerised by the way the performers moved across the ice. He held his breath as he watched the actors glide across the stage so quick and effortlessly. The women were graceful, but it was the fluid movements of the male skaters that captivated Sokka. He wanted to be that powerful. He was so enthralled with the whole thing that he’d been silent on the drive home. New dreams of what he might be able to do one day pirouetted through his mind. From the minute he got home he’d thrown himself into finding out every single thing he could about the sport. </p><p>The year after he’d discovered his newfound love for ice-skating, his dad organised a special birthday surprise for him. He booked him a set of three skating lessons at the local ice-rink. Sokka could barely contain his excitement on the journey there; already fully dressed in the special training clothes he’d insisted on buying with his pocket money. Yet, the moment he actually set foot on the rink his blood ran as cold as the ice beneath him. Even after twenty minutes of coaxing and encouragement all he could manage was the tip of one ice-skate on the ice. He wasn’t sure what scared him so much. There was something ominous about the overlapping scratches on the surface of the ice. All he could think of was the way they’d feel under his hands if he were to fall. The constant grating of the skate-blades of all the other children around him felt like a heavy static in his ears. Every group of people that zoomed past was just another set of blades that might take off his fingers if they were to collide. The first time he stood on the ice he forgot the beauty that he’d seen in those performers the year before. All he could think of was how little it would take for him to topple onto the unforgiving surface beneath him. Quite heartbroken, he’d returned home; his training gear remained in a box in his wardrobe. Long outgrown and never used again.</p><p>Despite his fear of the ice, his passion for the sport never wavered and he settled for being an enthusiastic spectator instead. It had taken a little while for him to watch a skating performance again. The shame he felt when he thought about his own attempt on the ice made him feel queasy, but he couldn’t keep himself away from his fascination with the ice. As long as he wasn’t doing the skating himself, the beauty of the sport still drew him in. </p><p>Sokka was nineteen now and still just as obsessed with ice-skating as he always had been. A short time after discovering ice skating he began to focus especially on figure skating. He’d keep up to date with all the skaters over the world, but his all-time favourite skater was Zuko ‘<em>The Ice Prince’ </em> of Japan. He had four huge limited-edition posters of Zuko performing his Olympic gold medal performances. One for each wall in his bedroom. Zuko was a two-time Olympic gold medallist at the age of twenty-two and was the sweetheart of the figure-skating community. Every fan page Sokka was signed up to had Zuko as their cover image; his handsome face smiling next to a gold medal. Sokka had practically learned Japanese from watching countless interviews of the athlete and he’d even flown all the way to South Korea to watch him in the Winter Olympic Games. So, naturally, when he saw the double page spread in his <em> Figure-Skating Monthly Magazine </em> advertising the chance to win six months of private tuition with the figure-skater, Sokka signed up instantly without a second thought of his fear of the ice. </p><p>As much as he wanted to meet Zuko, Sokka didn’t actually think he’d win. When he received a call from an unknown number two months later, he almost rejected it. In fact, he would’ve rejected the call if it hadn't been for his new phone confusing the life out of him. He thought he’d pressed reject and had a moment of pure panic when he realised that he’d somehow accepted.</p><p>“Um… hi… hello,” Sokka cleared his throat and pressed the phone to his ear. He was lying on his bed, a huge bar of chocolate resting on top of the laptop on his chest. It was slightly melted from the heat the overworked machine was giving out and was oozing out it’s wrapper onto the keyboard.</p><p>“Hello there, is this Sokka speaking?” A woman asked.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me,” Sokka sat up and attempted to wipe the chocolate off the keyboard, but only managed to smudge it further across the letter keys.</p><p>“Congratulations, Sokka, you are the winner of the competition to be trained by Zuko!”</p><p>Sokka scrambled even further up in his bed, suddenly very alert, “I’m sorry? What?” There was a laugh down the line and Sokka had to hold his hand steady so the phone wouldn’t slip out his trembling hand.</p><p>“Our team will be in contact with you via email to confirm your location and to ensure that your availability has not changed. If you have any questions, we’ll be there to answer them.” The woman explained.</p><p>“Thank you, um, wow,” Sokka said, stumbling over his words. He glanced at the number again, just to double check it wasn’t his sister, Katara, prank calling him.</p><p>“Once again, congratulations. Zuko is looking forward to working with you, I’ll leave you to celebrate. Goodbye!” The line went dead and Sokka for a moment thought he might pass out. He pulled his laptop back in front of him and checked his inbox. Sure enough, an email from the official magazine team was waiting for him in his unread mail. He was actually going to meet Zuko. No, he was going to be <em>trained</em> by him. </p><p>--</p><p>The following weeks left Sokka feeling a little bit like he had entered some dreamscape. He had multiple telephone interviews and photoshoots planned for the reveal of the competition winner. The organisers had been in contact with a local ice-rink and booked three time slots every week for half a year. It had been decided that Zuko would stay in Canada for an extra six months. He had been due to fly back to Japan for his year off skating, but it didn’t make sense for Sokka to fly out there too and so the organisers had secured him an apartment in Vancouver for the period he’d be training Sokka. </p><p>Sokka had been working with a woman called Sonja who’d been trying to get Sokka prepared over the weeks leading up to Zuko and Sokka’s first meeting. The whole event would be filmed for the promotional video that would be made across the next six months and Sokka was still getting used to having a crew of people fussing about him all the time.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s okay I have literally no experience skating?” Sokka asked Sonja on the big day. He was absolutely terrified. He half wanted her to say that actually no it wasn’t okay, and they’d have to find a new winner.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay, in fact it’ll make better watching for the viewers if you are starting from scratch,” Sonja smiled at him reassuringly. Sonja was sunshine in the form of a 5’3” force to be reckoned with. She was always smiling and made everyone around her feel at ease. She was also incredibly good at her job. Sokka knew he didn’t want to find himself on the wrong side of that woman, because he wouldn’t have a chance against her. Sokka trusted her judgement, but still had his doubts. The last time he’d attempted ice-skating he’d been much younger and there was a good chance he would cope much better this time round. Yet, even the thought of putting ice-skates on turned his palms clammy.</p><p>“Trust me, Sokka,” Sonja laughed, noticing his reluctance, “besides, you’re learning from the very best. If there was a good place to start this is definitely it.”</p><p>“What if he hates me because I’m awful?” Sokka said. He knew he was whining a little, but a lot rode on this for him. He wasn’t just learning to skate; he was also meeting his idol.</p><p>“He won’t hate you, now come on,” Sonja gestured to the car that would be taking them to the venue, “let’s go meet Zuko.” </p><p>Sokka almost made the driver pull over three times in the fifteen-minute drive to the ice-rink. He was so nervous that he was sure that he was going to throw up or pass out. Possibly even both. When they finally parked outside the sports complex, Sokka leapt out into the fresh air. He took in big, shaky gulps.</p><p>“Breathe,” Sonja came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, “you’ll be no good if we have to carry you in.”</p><p>“Is that an option? I don’t think my legs work,” Sokka laughed, but he couldn’t keep the tremble out of it.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the first impression you want to make,” Sonja said. She shook her head and began to steer Sokka towards the building. Sokka contemplated making a run for it, but the part of him that had been waiting to meet Zuko for the last six years kicked in. He entered the front doors of the sports complex wondering just what he’d gotten himself into. </p><p>Sokka thought seeing Zuko on the ice would be the most beautiful thing he’d ever witness, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing him face to face. Zuko was leaning against the rink side, talking to one of the staff, his slim frame was perfectly highlighted by his black training gear. Sokka was pretty sure that he was in the presence of an angel. Zuko turned his head when he heard the door open; his easy smile dropped to something more reserved.</p><p>“Zuko, lovely to see you again!” Sonja said. She walked on ahead of Sokka to greet Zuko. Sokka suddenly remembered the cameras on him and clamped his jaw shut from where it had been literally gaping. Seeing Zuko up close had sent Sokka into a full-blown panic. All the Japanese he’d spent so long learning seemed to have escaped his head. He knew Zuko spoke a bit of English, but what if he was expecting to speak in Japanese? Sonja was gesturing somewhat frantically from the corner of Sokka’s eye. Sokka stumbled forward.</p><p>“Hello…or I mean… <em>konnichiwa,</em>” Sokka managed. He ducked his whole body down in a low bow. There was an audible click of protest from his back at the sudden movement.</p><p>“English is okay,” Zuko said, “you must be Sokka.” Sokka wanted to smash his head against the glass of the rink. Why did he have to try and speak Japanese like an idiot? Zuko looked half entertained, half startled; his eyebrows raised up into his hairline.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, of course,” Sokka could feel his cheeks flushing. He was half expecting them to start literally steaming in the cold air of the ice-rink. He looked across to Sonja with a look that he hoped screamed ‘save me’.</p><p>“Let’s just refilm that bit,” was all Sonja said. She yanked Sokka back the way they entered and pulled him out of Zuko’s view.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I messed up!” Sokka rested the bottom of his palms against his forehead.</p><p>“It’s fine, we’d probably have to refilm it anyway because you just stood there for too long. We don’t want the viewers to think that you’re not excited to see him. The backlash would be terrible.”</p><p>“What do I do? How am I meant to go out and face him after that?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“We’ll brief him on what we want your meeting to look like. It’ll be fine. He’s used to being in front of the camera,” Sonja waved her hand in dismissal. “I’m going to go and apologise and explain that car journeys make you nervous or something so we can have a nice fresh start.” Sokka nodded and watched as she went to sort out his mess. </p><p>The second introduction went marginally better. Sokka refrained from attempting Japanese and he even managed a handshake with Zuko without doing anything weird. He’d never been so grateful for a pair of gloves to hide his clammy palms.</p><p>“Brilliant! Right, now, I’ll let you two actually get to know each other off camera whilst we set up for the after interviews.” Sonja was off again, the crew trailing behind her, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone. Sokka sat himself quietly on the bench. His heart rate had been consistently spiking the whole day and he didn’t trust himself to be stood up for too long. He couldn’t even bring himself to glance over at Zuko. He was scared that another look would be enough to send him completely over the edge. He’d never been so nervous about something before.</p><p>“You look like you are going to pass out,” Zuko commented. His sudden speech jolted Sokka to attention.</p><p>“Oh!” Sokka looked down at his gloved hands. “I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous,” he admitted.</p><p>“I thought it was that you did not want to be here,” Zuko said. His English was much better than Sokka had expected it to be and Sokka felt another wave of regret from his earlier attempts at Japanese.</p><p>“No! Not at all!” Sokka finally looked up. He felt awful that Zuko had thought he didn’t want to be there. “God, no! I’ve wanted to meet you for a really long time.”</p><p>“I see,” Zuko looked at him with his orange-brown eyes. It was enough to make Sokka lightheaded again. “So, you are a big fan then?”</p><p>“I’ve been following your career for about six years now,” Sokka admitted. There was no point in him playing it cool after what had happened earlier. He might as well be honest.</p><p>“Interesting,” Zuko said; his tone suggested the opposite. “And yet you do not skate?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Why is that?” Zuko moved to sit on a bench opposite Sokka.</p><p>“I tried when I was young, but I was too scared,” Sokka looked away in shame.</p><p>Zuko snorted a laugh, and said, “That seems silly!” Sokka wanted to be hurt, but he knew it was true. He couldn’t believe he was making such a fool of himself in front of his idol. There was a part of him that wasn’t quite processing the fact that Zuko was a few feet away. He almost felt like he would go home, sleep, and then wake up from a fever dream where none of this had happened. “This is great!” Zuko trailed off and said something in Japanese that Sokka couldn’t quite catch.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” was all Sokka could think of to say.</p><p>“I did not want to do this. My publicist said that this would be a good opportunity to prove I am giving back to the sport,” Zuko went on to say. “I don’t see why I have to be liked. I am good at my sport. Should that not be enough?” Zuko stood back up and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Uh…” Sokka was a little speechless. Recently, he had heard from various sources that Zuko had become quite cold in person, but he’d always kind of hoped it would be something to do with the language barrier or people catching him on a bad day. He’d been so hopeful that the rumours had been untrue.</p><p>“So, now they tell me two days ago that I will be teaching a complete beginner,” Zuko wasn’t finished ranting, “I do not know how to teach a beginner. It has been so long since I was one.” Sokka was about to speak up in his defence; there was only so much he would take even if it was from his idol. However, he didn’t have the chance as Sonja, the angel that she was, came bouncing back into the room.</p><p>“Oh, brilliant! You two look like you’re getting along!” She clapped her hands together and looked at the pair of them. “We’ve also got the place booked in three days from now for your first lesson, Sokka, today will just be the follow up interviews,” she explained. Sokka nodded and stood up from the bench. He was relieved that Zuko’s cold words had at least helped him calm down from the starstruck panic of before. He followed Sonja, not trusting himself to say anything more or he might just cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again a huge thank you to my wonderful  <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">artist</a>.</p><p> and my equally wonderful <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">beta</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were various points across the next three days where Sokka had typed out a text to Sonja to ask to drop out; only to delete it just as he was about to press send. Now, as he stood in the ice-rink changing room getting a pair of skates fitted, he still wasn’t sure why he was continuing.</p><p>“There you go, these are a good fit,” Suki, the member of rink staff who was doing the fitting, said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sokka looked down at his feet. Wearing skates, even so many years later, still sent a shiver of dread through him.</p><p>“Relax, you’re going to be fine,” Suki smiled at him, “I’ve seen many beginners just as terrified as you and none of them had an Olympic figure-skater to help them overcome it.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Sokka nodded. He needed to appreciate the position he was in. Many people would die for the chance he was presented with.</p><p>“You should practise just walking in them first,” Suki suggested. “You’d be surprised how many people fall before they’re even on the ice.” She was just being helpful, but Sokka groaned at the thought. That was the last thing he needed to do in front of Zuko. He re-fastened his hair to make sure it wouldn’t get in the way and tried to stand. He wobbled a little, but surprisingly made it to an upright position. “See! You’ve got this!” Suki gave Sokka two thumbs up. Sokka wasn’t convinced but shuffled his way to find Sonja by the rink-side. </p><p>“Sokka!” Sonja clapped when she saw him. “Perfect timing, Zuko’s driver has just dropped him off. He’s getting his skates on now.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Sokka groaned, “this is going to be so humiliating.” He tried to keep himself upright, but his shaking legs were actively trying to ruin that for him.</p><p>“Well, at least you are able to stand up,” Zuko’s voice came from somewhere behind Sokka. He would turn around, but he didn’t want to disprove Zuko’s statement and that kind of manoeuvre would definitely be pushing it.</p><p>“Great start, Sokka!” Sonja grinned at him. It was a little terrifying, but Sokka appreciated the encouragement.</p><p>“Let’s save the congratulations for after he’s been on the ice,” Zuko said. As it had before, his voice betrayed his disinterest in the whole ordeal. It was strange for Sokka to see him like this. The way he moved with skates on, even off the ice, screamed grace and poise and yet his demeanour was entirely lacking it.</p><p>“Do I not need to… you know… do warmups first?” Sokka glanced at the ice warily.</p><p>“Obviously,” Zuko rolled his eyes. “Have you not been doing stretches?”</p><p>“No, I was pretty much just trying to stay on my feet, actually,” Sokka replied. He was beginning to lose his patience a little. He knew that he was probably just a frustration for Zuko, but the other boy could be a little nicer. It wouldn’t hurt for him to be more understanding.</p><p>Zuko just sighed, “okay then, skates off.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Skates off. I am not letting you on the ice until you have done a warm up. First, we need to get your heartrate raised and then we stretch,” Zuko sat down and began to take his own skates off. Sokka blinked a few times in shock. No matter how much he’d read up on the sport he’d never really thought to look into the warmups. He realised now how stupid he’d been. He reluctantly followed Zuko’s orders. He wasn’t looking forward to trying to get the things back on by himself, but he thought it best not to mention that to Zuko. </p><p>The warmup was at least uneventful. Sokka was in decent shape. He jogged most days in the morning with his friend, Aang. They’d meet up in the park and exercise Aang’s bear-of-a-dog, Appa for an hour.</p><p>“I’m surprised you are not as incompetent as I first thought,” Zuko spoke as they were both refastening their skates.</p><p>“Thanks… I think,” Sokka was ashamed at how much the semi-compliment affected him. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he was glad he could just pass it off as a result of the warmup.</p><p>“It’ll help when you are on the ice,” Zuko shrugged, “if you were completely unfit then I’d have a much harder job.” Zuko walked over to Sokka and bent down to check the ice-skates. “However, your lace tying needs work,” he untied Sokka’s attempt and redid them. His hands worked faster than Sokka thought was possible; his fingers almost blurring. Sokka held his breath the entire time. Zuko was touching him. Yes, technically he was touching the laces on his boot, but it was closer than Sokka ever thought he’d be to the athlete. And now he was expected to just stand up and go on the ice? He’d be lucky if he could even breathe properly for the rest of his life. “Are you going to get up?” Zuko interrupted Sokka’s chaotic thoughts.</p><p>“Oh, right, yes. Sorry!” He choked out and stumbled to his feet. Once the shock of having Zuko so close faded out a little he realised just what was about to come and he found himself breathless again, this time for a very different reason.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Zuko clearly noticed Sokka’s discomfort and tilted his head. Sokka tried to concentrate on the way Zuko’s hair flitted across his eyes when he moved. It helped momentarily take his mind off his racing heart. Sokka remembered when Zuko’s hair had been long a few years back. He’d never tell anyone, but it was part of the reason he liked to wear his own hair long these days. “Uh… Sokka?”</p><p>“Huh?” Sokka turned to look at Zuko. What had he asked him again?</p><p>“Are you okay? You just went to some other place there,” Zuko asked again.</p><p>“I’m just nervous,” Sokka nodded. Zuko walked towards the edge of the rink and transitioned from the ground to the ice as if it was nothing. Sokka didn’t understand how someone could make it look so easy. He’d go as far as to say that Zuko somehow made the ice look easier to walk on than normal ground.</p><p>“We will be starting very easy. You step onto the ice and hold onto the side,” Zuko demonstrated. In any other situation Sokka might’ve found it funny to watch the professional athlete gripping onto the side of the rink.</p><p>“Easy for you,” Sokka muttered, but approached the side of the rink.</p><p>Turns out it definitely wasn’t easy. Sokka would deny it until the day he died, but he definitely let out a high-pitched scream when the first blade touched ice.</p><p>“You are going to burst my ear,” Zuko frowned and stepped back from Sokka instinctively as he came crashing onto the ice.</p><p>“Yeah, well I’m going to die!” Sokka yelped as he slid down the side of the rink. His knuckles turned white from where he tried to hold himself up.</p><p>“You are very dramatic,” Zuko responded. He grabbed Sokka’s upper body and hoisted it up, so he was stood upright. Sokka felt the breath get knocked out of him at the contact. “You need to remember to breathe,” Zuko noted with almost impeccable timing. He removed his hands from Sokka and backed up on the ice.</p><p>“I’m trying to,” Sokka snapped and tried to make his legs listen to him. It was only then that it really hit him that he was finally back on the ice. He was just as terrified as he had been all those years ago, but he was doing what he’d dreamed of trying again for the last ten years.</p><p>“Falling is not as scary as it first seems,” Zuko said. His tone had begun to lose the judgemental edge to it. This was Zuko where he felt comfortable. On ice.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to find out.”</p><p>“Then you will never progress,” Zuko shook his head and reached out a gloved hand for Sokka to take, “all you need to do is hold onto my hands. I will lead you across the ice and all you need to concentrate on is trying to keep your feet steady.”</p><p>“I’m not ready to leave the side,” Sokka panicked, pulling his body closer to the side in case Zuko tried to prise him off of it. He was reminded of the cameras that were on him and he knew he didn’t want them to capture him being such a coward.</p><p>“Yes, you are ready,” Zuko moved closer, “eyes up on me, not at your feet. Keep your knees bent slightly and do not lean back. Okay?”</p><p>“No! Not okay!” Sokka was beginning to get really scared now. He wasn’t ready and Zuko wasn’t listening. He felt his vision go blurry and he pushed himself off towards the exit, stumbling out onto the side.</p><p>“Calm down, Sokka!” Zuko clearly wasn’t expecting that reaction. He skated over and sat on the edge of the rink, so his feet and legs rested on the ice. He patted the space next to him. Sokka shuffled towards him and awkwardly got himself into the same position beside Zuko. His whole body was trembling, and he was struggling to get his breath back to a normal speed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sokka said after a minute of sitting in a strained silence. Neither of them really knew what to say.</p><p>“We are all scared to fall when we begin,” Zuko offered. He looked frustrated and was clearly holding back what he really wanted to say.</p><p>“I know,” Sokka sighed. He knew that he was just wasting Zuko’s time if he didn’t get over it. He was glad that at least this time they were the only ones on the ice.</p><p>“We will try again. This time instead of holding the side, hold my hands,” Zuko sprung up to his feet in one smooth movement. He held his hand out to Sokka. Sokka took it, trying to control the tremors. “Good, now I pull you up and then we will just stand still.” Sokka nodded, he clenched his jaw in concentration. He wasn’t going to waste these six months being scared. It had been too long not doing the one thing he loved because of fear. He allowed Zuko to pull him to his feet. He grappled at Zuko’s lower arms for extra stability.</p><p>“Sorry!” He apologised and let his hands slide back down to Zuko’s hands.</p><p>“It is okay, eyes up to me,” Zuko reminded. Sokka did as he was told and, once again, he was overwhelmed by Zuko’s beauty. The white lights of the rink should be unforgiving, but instead they lit him up in an almost ethereal way. It was only in this kind of lighting that you could really, properly see the large scar across Zuko’s left eye. It was something that Zuko had never addressed in interviews; despite being asked countless times. The once red scar had faded a lot over the years, but up close it was clear just how nasty it must have been at the time. Like a flame, it curled around his left ear and fanned out into his hairline. Sokka quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere. He didn’t want to make Zuko uncomfortable. There was a hint of red tinging Zuko’s cheeks and he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Ready to move?” Zuko moved the conversation on.</p><p>“Not really,” Sokka groaned. He unconsciously tightening his grip on Zuko’s hands. His mind began to swirl with thoughts of how the ice would feel when he hit it and he felt his heart rate picking up again.</p><p>“Too bad,” Zuko said with a smirk and with only the slightest of movements of his feet he began to skate backwards. “Eyes up. Breathe. Let me guide you.” Zuko kept them steady, speeding up until it was easier for them to balance at the heightened speed.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Sokka muttered over and over to himself as they slowly made their way around the rink.</p><p>“You are lucky; your body type is an advantage for you. Balance should be easy,” Zuko commented. “Slowly begin to open your grip on me.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sokka said. He almost nodded; forgetting he was on ice and loosened his hands from Zuko’s. He was still relying on Zuko to propel them onwards, so their hands remained connected, but it wasn’t the death grip of before.</p><p>“Better, now I am going to move your hands in the same way I want you to move your feet, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Eyes up,” Zuko said sharply when Sokka’s eyes began to drift down to his feet, “of course you are scared of the ice if you keep looking at it.” It was clunky at first, but Zuko began to move his hands and Sokka did his best to copy the movement with his feet. Zuko’s forearms were tensed with trying to keep the pair of them balanced, but after ten minutes Sokka realised he was making the movements without guidance.</p><p>“Good,” Zuko nodded, “I want you to skate these last three strides to the exit by yourself and then we can end the session.” Sokka wasn’t sure if he was really ready or if the relief from being able to get off the ice gave him a burst of confidence, but he removed his hands from Zuko’s and jolted his way to the exit. He hit the edge of the rink and toppled onto the rink side.</p><p>“I didn’t know how to stop,” Sokka groaned from his position on the slightly damp floor.</p><p>“Ah. Perhaps I should have mentioned that,” Zuko said. He helped pull Sokka to his feet, “we can go over that next time.” Sokka rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back the spark of excitement building inside of him. He’d just ice-skated. No, he’d just ice-skated with <em>Zuko</em>. He felt exhausted; as if someone has drained all the fight out of him, but he’d done it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really bad at these author note things, but thank you so much for reading!! </p>
<p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p>
<p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first three weeks of training were pretty slow. Although skating still terrified Sokka, he’d realised pretty quickly that Zuko on ice was a whole lot nicer to deal with than Zuko off ice. For all of Zuko’s impatience he was a natural teacher. Sokka hadn’t progressed greatly, but every session he increased the amount he would skate by himself. Zuko had taught him the handy trick of stopping and was beginning to add turning into the mix.</p>
<p>Today’s session had been particularly difficult for Sokka. There were days when the ice felt just as overwhelming to Sokka as it always had done. Zuko had also been in a foul mood when they were warming up and it had transferred to the first ten minutes on the ice. Zuko never outwardly lost his temper. He would just do this frustrating thing where he’d repeat his previous instruction as if it would suddenly make it clearer. By the end of the session Sokka felt like either screaming or crying. He wasn’t quite sure what would help him at this point. He wanted to tell Zuko that he was still terrified, but the thought alone was humiliating. He was returning his skates to Suki at the hire desk, feeling quite defeated, when Sonja stopped him. She didn’t turn up to every session, but today she’d been taking some photos for social media updates.</p>
<p>“Sokka, you were looking great out there on the ice,” Sonja said with her usual cheer.</p>
<p>“Think I even saw you do a semi-graceful exit from the rink this time,” Suki chipped in. It had become a running joke with everyone that Sokka always messed up the transition off the ice. He’d pretty much nailed getting on the ice, but he just couldn’t ever get the departure right.</p>
<p>“Ha-ha,” Sokka huffed and handed over the skates to Suki.</p>
<p>“Seriously though, good progress,” Suki grinned and took the skates to be cleaned.</p>
<p>“She’s right, you know, you’re getting there,” Sonja smiled, “I think even Zuko is secretly impressed with your progress.”</p>
<p>“Unlikely.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of Zuko, I have a huge favour to ask you,” Sonja looked at him sheepishly. Sokka narrowed his eyes. That didn’t sound good.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He asked. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.</p>
<p>“I know that you’re going out with your friends tonight, but could you invite Zuko along?”</p>
<p>“There’s no way he’s going to want to hang out with us,” Sokka groaned, “please don’t make me make a giant fool of myself asking him.”</p>
<p>“He’s lonely, Sokka,” Sonja pleaded. “He will never admit it, but I heard him talking to his coach and he’s really upset about being away from Japan this summer.”</p>
<p>“Ugh! Fine. But only because you’re brilliant and without you I’d have run away from all this screaming on day one,” Sokka pulled his hair out of the tie and grimaced at the damp feel to it. It had initially surprised him how much he sweat on the ice. Once you got going on the ice it was like the cold was never there.</p>
<p>“Thank you, darling,” Sonja squeezed his shoulder and flounced off to wherever she disappeared to when she wasn’t putting Sokka in uncomfortable situations.</p>
<p>Sokka found Zuko packing his stuff away in his bag. They never spoke much after a training session and Sokka wasn’t even sure how to start the conversation. He walked over and tried to school his expression into something casual.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Sokka said with a little wave.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Zuko looked instantly suspicious.</p>
<p>“Me and a few friends are going out for a meal tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come along too?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Zuko looked genuinely surprised, “you wouldn’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Sokka smiled. He wasn’t lying. There was still a huge part of him that worshipped the other boy. No matter how long he spent with him it didn’t completely go away.</p>
<p>“I have no plans. Okay,” Zuko nodded and bowed his head a little.</p>
<p>“I need to go home and shower first, but I should be meeting everyone in a couple hours,” Sokka handed his phone to Zuko, “if you enter your number, I can text you the address.”</p>
<p>“Can I not meet you before?” Zuko asked, his voice sounded different. Less assured.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll send you my home address instead,” Sokka said. He couldn’t quite believe he was going to have Zuko at his house. That had only been the subject of most of his daydreams over the last six years. Zuko handed back Sokka’s phone and grabbed his bag.</p>
<p>“See you later,” Zuko said. Sokka stood there for a little bit just to comprehend what had happened. He’d really expected Zuko to turn down the offer. Suddenly, his head was filled with all of his friend’s potential reactions and took to the group chat to warn them to be on their best behaviour.</p>
<p>Sokka was nervous. Perhaps more nervous than he had been to skate. Zuko had never seen him outside of skating and he really wanted to make a good impression. Maybe if they got along off the rink then they’d work better as a team in training. He was finishing up in the shower when he heard his doorbell ring. He thought it must be Katara returning from work. She always forgot her keys. He jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around him and scrambled to the door.</p>
<p>“One sec, Katara,” he called out and fumbled with the latch. He swung the door open to let her in when he realised it was very-not-Katara. “Fuck my life!” Was all he managed to summon from his vocabulary as he stared at a stunned Zuko. He almost slammed the door right back in the other boys’ face but caught himself just as he was about to.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I am early,” Zuko said in an annoyingly composed voice.</p>
<p>“I’m in a towel,” Sokka replied.</p>
<p>“I can see,” Zuko tilted his head as he always did when Sokka confused him. Which was very often.</p>
<p>“Right. Um, come in,” Sokka moved so his body was hidden behind the door, “I’m gonna go get dressed.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Zuko at least seemed a little bit ruffled by the whole ordeal. His cheeks were pinker than usual, and he blinked a few times before taking his shoes off.</p>
<p>“Make yourself at home, I will be five minutes,” Sokka nodded and shut the door quickly. He then dashed into his room before he did something like drop his towel. </p>
<p>Sokka returned shortly; clothed and mortified. Zuko turned when he heard him approach. He’d perched himself on the sofa awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Oh, good,” Zuko said and stood up, “you are dressed this time.”</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Sokka knew whatever colour his face had turned was beyond blushing at this point. “I thought my sister had forgotten her keys again. I didn’t realise it was you.” Zuko shrugged; he wore an entertained little smirk but didn’t say anything else on the matter. Sokka ran around gathering his keys and making sure he’d turned all the lights off otherwise Katara would give him another one of her lectures about saving electricity. She was right, of course, but they were excruciatingly boring.</p>
<p>“Are you ready now?” Zuko spoke up. He’d awkwardly been lingering everywhere Sokka went.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry I thought I’d have a bit more time to get ready,” Sokka said, “are you driving separately or coming with me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t drive. I was driven here by my driver,” Zuko answered.</p>
<p>“Oh, cool, cool,” Sokka gave Zuko a thumbs up. It was not cool. His car was an absolute mess. He’d barely used it over the last few weeks since he’d been driven everywhere when he first started training with Zuko. Sokka was pretty sure he couldn’t even remember the last time he cleared it out. He locked up the front door and walked over to his little car. He opened the door for Zuko and walked around to get in the other side.</p>
<p>“What are these?” Zuko picked up a pile of magazines from the passenger seat and put them in his lap after he sat down. He began to flick through the top one; his eyebrows raising higher after every page.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Sokka snatched them out of his hands and threw them into the back seats. “Literally just kill me now,” he muttered and hit his head against the steering wheel. It had slipped his mind that he’d moved his collection of <em>Figure-Skating Monthly</em> into his car to hide them from Katara. The one Zuko had been casually flitting through was the Limited Edition Zuko ‘<em>The Ice Prince’</em> special from December the year before. There had only been 150 copies released in the world.</p>
<p>“Fun fact,” Zuko said; pulling Sokka out of his rollercoaster of embarrassment, “I did not even get a copy of that issue. They sold out too quickly.” There was a moment of stunned silence before Sokka simply started the car and spent the whole journey convincing himself not to run them both off the road to end his suffering. </p>
<p>Once at the restaurant, Sokka hoped that his friends would help act as a buffer between himself and Zuko. He couldn’t handle anymore humiliation.</p>
<p>“Sokka!” Aang, Sokka’s best friend, came bounding over. Aang had grown up with Sokka and Katara. He was Katara’s age but him and Sokka had been partners in crime for almost thirteen years. He was safe.</p>
<p>“Aang, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is Aang,” Sokka introduced the pair of them. It was a little surreal introducing Zuko to Aang, but at the same time something felt right about it. Aang greeted Zuko easily in Japanese. Sokka was reminded of his failed attempt to speak Japanese to Zuko when they’d first met, and he felt a twinge of jealousy towards Aang. Zuko replied, returning the small bow that Aang had given him. He seemed pleased by Aang’s attempt to make him feel welcome.</p>
<p>“Show off,” Sokka hissed at Aang. He had a feeling this might be more of a bad idea than he’d initially assumed. Aang stuck his tongue out and walked ahead towards the restaurant doors.</p>
<p>“Katara sent me a text to let me know that she’d be a bit late. She’s giving Toph a lift,” Aang said as they found a table near the window. Sokka nodded and passed a menu to Zuko. Zuko seemed to concentrate on it intensely.</p>
<p>“I struggle to read English menus sometimes,” Zuko admitted.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, sorry!” Sokka felt bad that he’d not thought about that. Zuko’s spoken English was for the most part mistake free and sometimes Sokka forgot it wasn’t his first language.</p>
<p>“What juices do they have?” Zuko pointed at the drink section.</p>
<p>“Apple, orange or mixed berries,” Sokka said without looking. The group spent so many evenings in this restaurant he practically had the whole menu memorised.</p>
<p>“Do they have added sugar?”</p>
<p>“Not the apple one,” Sokka answered. Zuko nodded and placed his menu down in the middle of the table. He leaned back against the booth seats. Sokka watched curiously; Zuko outside of the rink was very different. More reserved. It was interesting. Zuko trained in Toronto for most of the year, so it couldn’t be that he wasn’t used to Canadian restaurants. Vancouver wasn’t that much different. Sokka remembered Sonja’s comment earlier that Zuko was lonely. Could it really be that?</p>
<p>“Earth to Sokka!” Aang snapped his fingers in front of Sokka’s face.</p>
<p>“What?” Sokka looked up to see a waitress at the end of their table looking at him expectantly. He quickly ordered a coke and made sure he didn’t zone out watching Zuko again. He didn’t need Zuko thinking he was any more of a weirdo than he probably did already.</p>
<p>Aang and Zuko got on pretty well. It wasn’t surprising; Aang got along with everyone. Yet, when Katara and Toph turned up things began to go downhill.</p>
<p>“Hello, it’s amazing to meet you,” Katara gushed to Zuko, “I’m Katara. I’m Sokka’s sister.” She sat down opposite him in the booth and held out her hand to shake his.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, too,” Zuko said. He looked at her hand but didn’t shake it.</p>
<p>“It’s strange seeing you in person and not just in one of Sokka’s giant posters.”</p>
<p>“Katara, shut up!” Sokka kicked her under the table. He should’ve known not to invite his sister.</p>
<p>“Posters?” Zuko looked at Sokka questioningly.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Apparently, his bedroom wall is covered in your face,” that was Toph’s turn to chime in. Toph was five foot of pure evil and her favourite thing to do was make Sokka’s life miserable. She was also Katara’s best friend, so she was pretty much a permanent fixture in Sokka’s life.</p>
<p>“I hate you both,” Sokka sulked and let out a sigh of relief when the waitress came back to take their food orders. Zuko looked a little panicked when the others began to say what they wanted.</p>
<p>“Sokka, what salads do they have?” Zuko said quietly.</p>
<p>“Salad? Boring! You should try the barbeque chicken pizza,” Toph suggested, hearing Zuko’s comment.</p>
<p>“I don’t eat junk food,” Zuko said.</p>
<p>“Not even for a treat?” Aang’s eyes grew wide. He basically lived off of pizza and vegetarian tacos.</p>
<p>“I don’t like greasy food, it’ll make me fat,” Zuko shrugged. Sokka cringed a little at his words. He was saying all of this in front of the waitress. She seemed used to it, but Sokka still felt awkward.</p>
<p>“The chicken salad is nice,” Katara offered.</p>
<p>“I will have a chicken salad, please,” Zuko said to the waitress. She wrote down their orders and left. The conversation moved on, but Sokka couldn’t shake the small twinge of annoyance towards Zuko. This restaurant meant a lot to him and his friends and a lot of the staff they had become close to. He didn’t want Zuko to come along and upset any of the staff. </p>
<p>Luckily, the meal was uneventful. Zuko wasn’t rude again. In fact, he didn’t say much at all. He sat picking at his salad with a dark look on his face for most of the meal. The conversation flowed freely, as it always did, between the rest of them. It was only once they’d all finished eating that things went wrong once again.</p>
<p>“So what do you usually do with your friends back in Japan?” Katara asked Zuko. She too had noticed he was a little quiet and was clearly trying to include him.</p>
<p>“I do not have time to do things with friends. Most of the time I am training,” Zuko answered. Sokka wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but there was a tone to Zuko’s voice that made him feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“That must be intense,” Toph commented, “I would love to try ice-skating one day.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you do it?”</p>
<p>“Toph is blind,” Sokka quickly explained. He realised he’d not clarified that before. It was easy to miss if you didn’t know Toph. She was amazing at navigating her surroundings and always directed her attention to the correct person in conversation.</p>
<p>“What?” Zuko looked between Toph and Sokka in confusion.</p>
<p>“Yep. Although, I bet I’d still be better at skating than Sokka,” Toph said. Katara snorted a laugh.</p>
<p>“If you are blind then why do you not have a dog or a cane?” Zuko’s amber-brown eyes were narrowed, “are you telling the truth?”</p>
<p>“That’s rude, Zuko,” Sokka said, “of course we are telling the truth.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” Toph waved her hand in dismissal, “I just prefer not to use my cane when I am in places I know well. I do have one that I use in more public places.” She explained patiently.</p>
<p>“That is weird. I thought you were meant to wear something to let people know you are blind,” Zuko said and sat back with his arms crossed. Sokka had to physically bite down on his lip to stop himself from snapping at him right there in front of everyone. He didn’t want to make a big deal in the restaurant, but he was beginning to get really tired of the way Zuko had been acting the whole meal. He’d sat in a sullen silence for most of it. Only giving short answers if he was addressed. Sokka didn’t have to invite him; he’d actually been looking forward to a nice relaxing evening with his friends without the stress.</p>
<p>“It’s getting pretty late,” Katara said when everyone else remained quiet. Sokka didn’t know how to apologise to everyone. He was embarrassed that the boy who he’d gone on about in every single conversation with his friends for the last six years had turned up and been so miserable the whole time. </p>
<p>After quick goodbyes, they all got their things together and went their separate ways; leaving Sokka and Zuko to walk to the car alone.</p>
<p>“If you didn’t want to be here you should’ve just said no when I asked you,” Sokka said as soon as the others were out of earshot.</p>
<p>“What?” Zuko looked affronted.</p>
<p>“You were so rude back there. I don’t care if you don’t like me and think I’m stupid and awful at skating, but my friends didn’t deserve that,” Sokka said.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? This is not about your skating,” Zuko’s usually soft voice began to raise.</p>
<p>“All you did is sit moping for most of the meal. You were rude to the waitress and then Toph too,” Sokka was hovering by the car, not moving to open the door yet.</p>
<p>“My English is not that good. I was not <em>moping</em>, I found it hard to keep up with the conversation at times. It was loud in there,” Zuko had his arms crossed against his chest defensively. Sokka found it so strange to see him like this. He held such authority on the ice, but right now he looked powerless and extraordinarily normal.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t explain the comments about the food and to Toph,” Sokka retorted. His anger had subsided a little. “You know, I really thought the world of you. To me you were this amazing person and I couldn’t wait to meet you. I don’t know why you dislike me so much, but I hope you know how much it hurts me.” Sokka knew he shouldn’t have said it the moment it came out of his mouth, but the lock of shock on Zuko’s face was definitely satisfying. They got in the car without saying another word and Sokka drove Zuko to his apartment in silence. </p>
<p>That night, once alone in bed, Sokka cried. He cried because his idol seemed to hate him. He cried because the one person who he’d held on a pedestal for so long has turned out to be so very different. He knew it was said that you shouldn’t meet your idols, but Zuko had always seemed different. There was a big part of him that knew he’d overreacted. Zuko hadn’t been that rude. It was more the fact that Sokka had always hyped the athlete up to be this amazing, kind person and now he was scared his friends would think he’d wasted all those years. He was about to sleep on it, hoping a night’s rest would help clear things up, when his phone buzzed on his bedside table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Unknown Number: </b> <em> It is Zuko. I am sorry. Please forgive me.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your kudos and reading this, it means a lot ♥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p>
<p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were different after the meal. Sonja could tell instantly the next time they trained that something had happened. Sokka was glad she didn’t question him about it. He wasn’t even sure how he’d explain. For the first few sessions after the incident they barely spoke. Zuko gave his instructions and corrections, but it didn’t go much further than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened between you and Zuko?” Suki asked one day after yet another awkward session, “I thought that you two were awkward before, but this is something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to explain,” Sokka said truthfully, “I’m not even sure myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you guys were beginning to get somewhere, but now you’re as bad as you were when you first met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so too,” Sokka sighed and ran his hands through his sweaty hair. He still ended every session dripping with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should talk to him about it,” Suki said. Sokka always thought the way she spoke sounded like she knew something he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sokka agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just talk to him. He always looks like he wants to say something after you get off the ice, but then wimps out,” Suki said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do you watch us?” Sokka narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough to know you’re both giant idiots,” Suki teased, “now go on and fix things. Or I’ll give you the stinky pair of skates next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare!” Sokka gasped. He knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> dare. Suki just shooed him off with her hands. He let out a sigh of resignation. He knew she was right. They needed to sort out whatever had gone on otherwise the next five months were going to be painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, he decided to wait until the next training session. There’d been a heatwave in Vancouver, and it was a particularly hot day. The August sun had already reached a burning heat at 8 am when Sokka set off for training. He couldn’t wait to get into the cool of the ice-rink. The material of his training gear was damp with sweat before he’d even started his warmup and he didn’t want to know how gross he must look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Sokka asked a stretching Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Not as humid as the weather was in Toronto though,” Zuko showed signs of surprise at being spoken to, but he played it off well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve actually only ever been to Toronto once,” Sokka said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologise properly for the other week,” Zuko cut in, changing the direction of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I overreacted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was not okay. I realised after that I had been rude. I was just nervous and also seeing you and your friends together made me feel a little sad,” Zuko explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had thought that I would be spending my summer in Japan with my Uncle in my hometown. My father went behind my back with my publicist to set up this competition,” he sighed. “I have spent the last few summers in different countries. I wanted to go home and just rest for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sokka’s heart sank hearing Zuko’s explanation. Things made a lot more sense. It explained why Zuko had sunken into himself when the others had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should not have taken my frustrations out on you or your friends. For that I am deeply sorry,” Zuko ducked down into a bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is okay, Zuko. I didn’t realise how upset you were. Why would your father do that?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father and I really do not get along. My trainer is my Uncle Iroh. He is a wonderful and patient man. Everything my father is not,” Zuko had paused his stretching and tucked his knees up to his chest. He looked so much younger speaking candidly like this. It was a good look on him, Sokka thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, that must be hard,” Sokka said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is hard. I’m sure that you are aware my sister is also a figure-skater. She is trained by my father and although we compete in different sections it often feels like she is one of my biggest competitions,” Zuko explained. “When I announced I would be taking a year off of competition my father saw it as a threat. He believed I would return to Japan to disrupt my sister’s training and sabotage her chances.” Zuko let out a loud sigh. “He signed me up for this. Not many people in the industry are aware that my father and I do not get along and so when they contact them, they believe he is a reliable source of information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rough,” Sokka let out a whistle. Zuko’s life was far more complicated than all the magazines liked to let on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, what I wanted to say is that I am sorry for the way I behaved with your friends. I was lonely and frustrated. I do not know anybody here in Vancouver. Perhaps seeing your friends created some jealousy.” Zuko ran a hand through his dark hair and looked at Sokka. His expression was the most open Sokka had ever seen it; the constant pinch between his eyebrows was smoothed out. Even his eyes looked like the dark shadow had cleared from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You - jealous of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sokka back tracked a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Training is lonely and restrictive. I do not get to just have fun like you and your friends do,” a grin made its way onto Zuko’s face, “although if you are serious about this skating then you will also have to cut out the junk food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I quit,” Sokka joked. He flopped dramatically on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once a month,” Zuko compromised, “once a month and even I will treat myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, deal,” Sokka held out his hand and they shook on it. Over his shoulder, Sokka could see Suki wildly giving him thumbs up from the skate hire booth. He flipped her off when Zuko wasn’t looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, once they figured things out between them their sessions became a lot more enjoyable. Sokka had begun to find that he was looking forward to getting on the ice. By the end of August, Sokka was consistently skating by himself. He was still slow and a little shuddery, but he was doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad, Sokka,” Zuko called from the centre of the rink. They’d been practising speeding up and slowing down effectively. “Remember to keep your head up though. Your instinct is still to look down at your feet when you begin to change speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Sokka called. He was exhausted, but he knew Zuko wasn’t going to let him finish until he ended on a good note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not apologise to me. Just show me the change,” Zuko called back. It had become one of his catchphrases. Sokka was sure it’d be the hook line of his nightmares if he heard it one more time today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying,” Sokka whined. He forced his chin up and looped round once more until he got to the long side where he would speed up and then slow down again. He almost let his chin drop but reminded himself at the last second to keep it up and finally he did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant!” Zuko clapped loudly and skated over with three big, graceful strides. Sokka was always humbled when he saw how effortlessly Zuko moved on the ice. Zuko reached out a hand and patted it on Sokka’s head. It was a little awkward as Sokka was a good few inch taller, but he ducked his head to make it easier for Zuko to reach. “Great work today, Sokka. You are really improving.” Zuko said as they exited the rink. Sokka still stumbled, but Zuko held out a hand to steady him and they both remained on their feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time,” Sokka laughed, shaking his head at his own inability to exit the rink gracefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The day you perfect your exit is the day I will begin to wonder if you are coming for my titles,” Zuko teased. That was another new development. Zuko had begun to show a side to him that Sokka had never seen before. It had started with entertaining little quips during training, but now he was clearly growing more comfortable. He’d even send Sokka weird skating memes on the days that they were not training. Many were in Japanese or Russian and Sokka didn’t have the brain power to fully understand them, but he got the gist. The pair of them removed their skates together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to change into some cooler clothes,” Sokka said as he was about to head to the changing room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think that skating clothes are cool?” Zuko gasped in feigned offence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant cool as in temperature,” Sokka giggled. Zuko rarely made mistakes in English, but it was always slightly entertaining when he got confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“English is stupid,” Zuko’s face turned red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it was cute,” Sokka said without thinking. He picked up the skates to take them back to Suki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cute?” Zuko trailed behind him, clearly pleased with the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Sokka was the one blushing now, “you’re cuter when you’re quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” Zuko said, but he was grinning. “You should get your own pair, you know,” he said pointing to Sokka’s borrowed ice-skates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so expensive, though,” Sokka sighed. He’d definitely considered it many times over the last couple months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My team can sort the cost out,” Zuko said, “please. Let us go shopping together to buy you your first pair of skates!” When Zuko’s face was lit up like that there wasn’t a chance that Sokka could say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Sokka agreed, “are you free on Saturday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I am,” Zuko clapped his hands together. He’d been doing that a lot recently. Sokka was pretty sure he’d got the habit from Sonja. It weirdly suited him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we say I’ll pick you up from your apartment at about 11? We can get lunch too,” Sokka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. I look forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki was delighted when Sokka told her about the latest development. She insisted this was Zuko’s way of showing acceptance and that a beautiful friendship was going to blossom from the trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You read too many romance books,” Sokka rolled his eyes. Yet, part of him couldn’t help but wonder if what she said was true. Was this a sign that Zuko thought he was worthy of skating with an actual decent pair of skates?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All jokes aside, wait until you feel what it’s like to skate with a proper pair of skates,” Suki said with a grin. Sometimes Sokka forgot that the girl was actually passionate about the sport too. She spent so much of her time teasing and joking that it was hard to imagine her taking anything seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The amount of times I almost bought a pair across the years is embarrassing,” Sokka admitted. “I used to think that if I did get a pair then it would force me to give skating a try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What stopped you?” Suki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The idea of it all just seemed too far away,” Sokka explained, “I didn’t think I’d ever have a shot to properly learn. I definitely couldn’t afford the lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it just seemed easier to give up on the idea altogether?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds so lame when you put it like that, but basically,” Sokka agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki gave him a knowing smile. “Oh I’m not judging. I know exactly how that feels. Figure skating is a wonderful sport, but sometimes it does feel so impossible to succeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?” Sokka was glad she understood. He knew that without winning the competition to train with Zuko he’d probably never have had the chance to learn properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things have worked out this way for a reason,” Suki said. She reached out her hand and squeezed Sokka’s shoulder, “I really can’t think of anyone that deserved this chance more than you, Sokka. Just don’t blow it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No pressure, then,” Sokka laughed, but her sincerity touched him. He was going to make sure he didn’t waste this opportunity. Not just for himself, but for everyone that was helping him along the way. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so excited to share this Chapter because of the absolutely stunning artwork that goes with it! Honestly, everything about the piece that my wonderful artist did for me is perfect! You can see the wonderful artwork at the end. </p><p> </p><p>my artist and the art on Tumblr <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/post/643955604154646528/so-i-dont-know-if-yall-heard-but-theres-this#notes">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka’s feelings were completely tangled by the time Saturday came around. Not only was he going to be getting his very own pair of ice-skates, but he was also going to be hanging out with Zuko outside of the ice-rink for the first time since the last unfortunate incident. He was equally excited and nervous. He didn’t want a repeat of the meal and he hoped that it wouldn’t turn out to be like that, but things with Zuko were still so fragile he just couldn’t be sure. He’d once again spent embarrassingly long choosing what to wear. Half of the content of his wardrobe was now spread all over his bed or discarded on the floor. After digging through the pile, he finally settled on a casual button up shirt with little ice-skates on. It was one of his favourite shirts besides his Zuko merch t-shirt and he definitely wasn’t going to wear that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised he even remembered the journey to Zuko’s apartment. The last time he’d driven there he’d been so consumed with hurt and anger that he didn’t think he’d be able to find his way back there easily. Once parked in the complex carpark, Sokka’s nerves properly hit him and he had to wait until he could calm down. He didn’t want to turn up on Zuko’s doorstep sweating and shaking. He rested his head on the steering wheel; being careful not to let off the horn. He knew how pathetic he was being, but this was the first time they’d properly be hanging out alone without the staff around or his friends to be a buffer if things got awkward. What if they had nothing to talk about together? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a chance to build himself up into any more of a panic because a sharp knock jolted him out of it. He looked up to see a puzzled Zuko peering in through the window. Sokka’s face flushed and he quickly unlocked the passenger door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Zuko asked as he got in the car. He was wearing a faded red t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and he looked amazing. Sokka had no clue how Zuko managed to get a pair of jeans that tight to go over his leg muscles, but he was sure glad that he did. He had to drag his eyes away from Zuko so he wouldn’t start drooling or something. He realised a little too late he still hadn’t answered Zuko’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I’m fine!” Sokka looked down at his hands on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried that maybe you were unwell. You were lying down,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just resting my head,” Sokka laughed awkwardly, “the sun was making me a little sleepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That happens to me also,” Zuko offered Sokka a small smile. He clicked his seatbelt in and pulled something out his pocket. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he handed it over to Sokka. Sokka took it from him and his eyebrows shot up in shock. Zuko had just handed him a letter with his own handwriting on. It was a piece of fan mail that he’d sent years ago with a slightly questionable drawing of Zuko on the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you actually got this,” Sokka muttered, “I was never sure if the fan mail ever reached you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still reached me when you sent this,” Zuko said. “Katara may have sent me a picture of a notebook where you had some drawings of me, and I recognised the style. I had that letter in a box with a few others that I took with me to every show and competition for luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to kill my sister,” Sokka groaned, “please tell me that’s all she’s sent you. How did she even get your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she took it off your phone when you were in the toilet,” Zuko had a smug look on his face. “Thank you for your endless support, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ZukoTheIceGod01.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko the wha-?” Sokka was about to question what on earth Zuko was talking about when it hit him. That was his username for his fan twitter account from 2015. He knew exactly what kind of incriminating evidence of his huge crush on Zuko was on that account. “Oh my god, I am literally going to put poison in her cereal!” He groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel for the second time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not need to kill her. I thought it was very cute,” Zuko said with a delighted grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago,” Sokka tried to argue, “I’m sorry for whatever you saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not,” Zuko said and took the drawing back from Sokka, “I would like to keep this.” He said and sat back in his seat as if he had not just shaved at least five years off of Sokka’s life from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko seemed to have some mercy on Sokka for the journey into Vancouver and Sokka had managed to mostly recover from his humiliation by the time they’d got out the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did some research and found a shop that is highly recommended,” Zuko said. He handed his phone with the address screenshotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your phone is in Japanese,” Sokka said, “I’m not good with Kanji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry!” Zuko apologised. He went onto the notes section and typed it in English for Sokka to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Sokka shrugged and read the address now it was in English, “oh that’s really not far from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Zuko clapped his hands. “Wait, when you say you are not good with Kanji… does that mean you can read </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> Japanese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can read and speak the basics,” Sokka nodded, “I was so nervous when I first met you, I just messed up and spoke it really badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It <em>was</em> pronounced really badly,” Zuko laughed, “and then you did that bow. I thought you were going to fall over you went so low.” His eyes crinkled up at the edges in a way that made Sokka’s chest tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Sokka groaned at the memory. He’d almost erased that embarrassing moment from his brain. Zuko just let out another laugh. His dark hair was more unruly than it was in training and it looked good on him. Sokka felt himself staring again and quickly walked on ahead. He knew a quick way to the Ice-Skating store, and it meant they wouldn’t have to walk too much in the heat. It was a little cooler than it had been recently, but there wasn’t much of a breeze. “Come on, let’s go get some skates,” Sokka said, “I’m excited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was pretty sure he’d entered heaven when they walked through the door of the shop. There were rows upon rows of skates lining the shop walls and display units were scattered everywhere with different laces and blades. He’d been into the bigger sports stores and looked at their figure-skating sections many times, but this shop was completely different. A lovely older woman greeted them as they entered. Her face flashed with shock when she saw Zuko, but she seemed to restrain herself from saying anything. Sokka knew Zuko would appreciate that. In interviews he’d always mentioned how being recognised in public could be daunting sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need any help just shout,” the woman gave them both a friendly smile and wandered back over to the checkout desk. Zuko thanked her and dragged Sokka straight over to the back corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Zuko put his hands on his hips and scanned the shelves. He seemed to know exactly what he was looking for. He stopped when he came to a certain brand and picked out a pair from the middle shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they are beautiful,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zuko agreed and handed them to Sokka, “they are a good pair for you to start with. They will also hold up for when you progress onto the next level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I progress,” Sokka joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will with these skates,” Zuko insisted. He spun Sokka around by the shoulders towards one of the displays and began to choose a pair of blades too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What size are these?” Sokka tried to find where it might say on the skates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your size,” Zuko said, distracted by a set of incredibly intense looking blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my size?” Sokka asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got your measurements from Sonja. She made the staff at the rink write it down in case it would be necessary. But we will be trying these on to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Sokka nodded and cautiously took the set of blades Zuko had picked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have the guards on,” Zuko chuckled before striding off again towards the checkout. He was clearly on a mission today. Sokka hurried after him and carefully put the skates down on the countertop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is wonderful to meet you, Zuko,” the woman said politely, “you were born for the ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is really very kind of you to say,” Zuko replied, flushed. He bowed his head to her, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome. These must be for you though,” the woman turned to Sokka. She seemed just as delighted to be talking to him as she had been with Zuko and it made Sokka instantly warm to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my first pair of my own,” Sokka said, he couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How wonderful,” the woman ran her hand over the skates, “the perfect pair for you to start with too. Your friend has a keen eye, understandably.” Sokka turned to Zuko to find he’d wandered off again. He spotted him looking at some of the training outfits. He came bounding back over a few moments later with a pile of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we please try these on?” Zuko asked, gesturing to the skates and the clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, there’s a changing room at the back,” the lady pointed to a curtained off area, “I trust you won’t need my help checking the fit of the skates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate your expertise to make sure I have fitted correctly,” Zuko said. He picked up the skates and handed them to Sokka and manoeuvred them both towards the changing area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried on the training clothes that Zuko had chosen for him first. He inspected himself in the mirror and blushed when he saw how tight fitting they were. They didn’t leave much to the imagination. He twisted to try and see himself from different angles. The navy material hugged him in all the right places, and it was incredibly comfortable. Sokka was about to adjust the collar a bit when Zuko burst through the curtain carrying another item he’d obviously found whilst he was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” Sokka protested and tried to cover himself up, despite being fully clothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just barge in, what if I was naked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I would teach you how to try on clothes properly. There is no need for you to remove your underwear,” Zuko retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” Sokka huffed and took the long-sleeved top Zuko had thrust into his face. He waited expectantly for Zuko to leave. Zuko clearly didn’t get the message. “Um… Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to try this on, you’re going to have to get out,” he shooed him out with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is everyone so shy when they change in this country?” Zuko rolled his orange-brown eyes and dramatically flounced out of the changing room. Sokka shook his head. He changed into the new shirt quickly in case Zuko decided to make an unannounced appearance again. Again, it was snug, but extremely comfortable. This design was a little fancier. It was a black turtleneck with diamante studs running up the left side in the shape of a wave. Sokka walked out to ask Zuko what he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zuko looked up from his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look okay?” Sokka asked. He felt self-conscious under Zuko’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very good,” Zuko stepped forward and adjusted the hem of the shirt near Sokka’s hip. Sokka took in a sharp breath, not expecting the sudden closeness. Zuko looked up, his eyes searching Sokka’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands are cold,” Sokka lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Zuko patted the hem flat and stepped back again. Sokka slowly let out the breath he’d been holding and turned around before Zuko could notice how red he had turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I try on the skates now?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skate fitting was much less of an ordeal than Sokka thought it would be. Zuko had chosen the right size and seemed pleased with the fit. The shop keeper double checked and confirmed it was all okay and bagged everything up for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you go and get a pair of silver laces for me?” Zuko asked Sokka. Sokka nodded and went to the big stand of laces. He found a pair of silver laces in the right length and returned to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got them,” Sokka said and handed them to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Zuko dumped the bag on Sokka’s still outstretched arm and paid for the laces separately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! You’ve already paid for all this?” Sokka asked. He’d been curious to know the price of everything. He knew that Zuko had prearranged for the organisers to pay for everything but Sokka felt bad not knowing just how much they’d spent on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s sorted. These, however, are a gift from me,” Zuko placed the laces into the bag. “Think of it as your own lucky charm. After all, you provided me with mine for so long.” Zuko patted his pocket where he’d put the letter earlier. Sokka flushed at the mention of it, but the warm feeling from Zuko’s gift overpowered any embarrassment he felt at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Zuko,” Sokka hugged the bag to his chest. He was so overwhelmed with joy he didn’t know what else to say. “Let me pay for lunch to thank you for sorting this all out for me,” Sokka pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not argue with that. I request Japanese food please,” Zuko grinned. They thanked the kind woman for all her help and took a photo of Zuko and some of the skates for her to put in her store. This was the side of Zuko that Sokka had been captured by all those years ago. It was what Sokka truly thought was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took Zuko to his favourite Japanese restaurant. What he didn’t tell Zuko was that he’d only ever gone to this restaurant in the first place to try the food that Zuko would have grown up eating. He had endured enough revealing stories about his fanatic ways; this one didn’t need to be told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t bad,” Zuko sighed contently after they finished, “of course nothing is as good as traditional Japanese food, but this is definitely better than some of the places I have tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Sokka was relieved to hear it. He’d been a little worried it wouldn’t be good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much for taking me here,” Zuko said. He gave Sokka a soft smile; tinged with the drowsiness you get after a big meal. Sokka’s chest started doing weird things again and he mentally kicked himself. “I never get to go out for meals usually. I’m usually on such a strict diet that I just stuck to my meal prep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure,” Sokka said. He was glad he was able to do something for Zuko. The waiter came over with the bill and Sokka handed the mint imperials on the tip tray to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never had these before,” Zuko rolled one of the packaged mints between his thumb and fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re good. Don’t eat them both,” Sokka teased. Zuko unwrapped his mint and placed it on his tongue tentatively. His face contorted a little as he tried to figure out the flavour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tastes good. Not too strong,” Zuko went to bite the mint and frowned when it wouldn’t crunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trick is to let it soften a bit first,” Sokka cringed at the sound of Zuko’s teeth against the hard-outer shell of the mint. Zuko laughed and stopped attempting to crack his teeth on the mint. The waiter returned and Sokka paid and left a tip. He felt full and warm all over. The day had been the best day he’d had in years. He couldn’t quite believe it was Zuko sitting across from him suckling on a mint with his cheeks dusted with a pink from the heat of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko said, noticing him staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you just looked cute,” Sokka said before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not be finding me cute when I am tough on you in training now you have a decent pair of skates,” Zuko winked. Was he trying to murder Sokka?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you weren’t tough on me before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sokka, you have not seen anything yet,” Zuko grinned and crunched down into the softened mint. “Oh! It’s soft now,” his eyes widened in delight, “can I have yours too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Sokka waved his hand in dismissal. He could probably ask Sokka for anything at this point and Sokka would cave. “Come on, mint-man, let’s get going,” Sokka gathered up his shopping. He wished the day didn’t have to end, but he was visiting his grandmother that evening with Katara, so he had to get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Zuko said. An emotion briefly flashed across his face, but Sokka couldn’t identify what exactly it was.</span>
</p><p><span>“We could do this again one day if you would like to,” Sokka suggested. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Zuko’s whole face lit back up at the suggestion, “I would like to see a film in the cinema. I have not been to watch one in a very long time.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Sokka was relieved to hear Zuko wanted to hang out with him again. He tried to ignore the part of his brain that was suggesting that going to see a movie sounded an awful lot like a date. That wasn’t something he was even willing to entertain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for comments they really mean a lot!! </p><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko had not been kidding when he said he was going to be tough on Sokka during training.</p><p>“Sokka! Please!” Zuko called from the centre of the rink.</p><p>“What now?” Sokka shouted back. He was getting frustrated with how critical Zuko was being. The new skates were taking a little while to get used to and his balance was off.<br/>“I have told you to keep your head up when you are stopping. Look at the ice and you will end up lying on it,” Zuko glided over and approached Sokka. He stopped right in front of him and hooked his fingers under Sokka’s chin and pushed up.</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Sokka swatted at Zuko’s hand. He was glad he was already hot and sweaty because his body temperature definitely just spiked at the physical contact.</p><p>“I will skate just in front of you. I want you to keep your eyes on me the whole time when you stop,” Zuko pushed off backwards, leaving Sokka reeling for a moment. He snapped out of it and did as he’d been instructed. He kept his eyes locked on Zuko as he built up his speed. He wobbled a little as he misjudged one of his steps but managed to correct himself. “Good save,” Zuko encouraged and suddenly stopped. Sokka quickly reacted and shifted his weight outwards into one of the stops he’d been practising. He kept his eyes up and came to a halt just shy of Zuko.</p><p>“Better?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Better,” Zuko nodded, “I think we are ready to start some more backwards work. Do you remember the technique I showed you before?”</p><p>“The melon thing?” Sokka recalled being shown it a couple sessions ago.</p><p>“Lemons, they are called lemons,” Zuko’s whole body seemed to freeze for a moment before he burst out into laughter. Sokka had never heard him laugh like that before and it took him by surprise. He jolted back from the shock and reached, grabbing Zuko to steady himself.</p><p>“It’s not that funny!” Sokka protested, but even he was beginning to get the giggles at his own mistake.</p><p>“Amazing, Sokka,” Zuko gasped through laughter. The older boy was finding this so funny Sokka could see tears forming in his bright eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be mean,” Sokka said with a pout.</p><p>“I am sorry,” Zuko took deep breaths to calm his laughter, “let us just call them Swizzles; that is their other name.”</p><p>“Why would someone name them lemons then?” Sokka was still sulking a little. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was secretly proud that something he’d done had been able to produce such a wonderful reaction from Zuko. Even if it hadn’t exactly been intentional.</p><p>“Because it makes the shape of a lemon on the ice,” Zuko said and demonstrated. “You have been doing them for going forwards, but now I am going to show you how to do them backwards.”</p><p>“That really doesn’t sound like a good idea, Zuko,” Sokka groaned. He’d been dreading this ever since Zuko had mentioned it. He was barely comfortable going forwards on the ice most days. How was he supposed to stay upright going backwards?</p><p>“You improve fast,” Zuko said. “You will be fine. Now come on, follow my example as best as you can.” Just like that, he was off again. Sokka watched in awe how he made even the beginner moves look like poetry. He reminded himself how lucky he was to be learning from Zuko and tried to push his fears aside. He blinked the images of the ridges on the ice out of his mind. He knew falling didn’t hurt and the rink was empty apart from them. His fear was irrational. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few stumbles and one fall flat on his ass, but overall, it went far better than he’d expected.</p><p>“Good work today,” Suki approached Sokka after he got off the ice. The two of them always hung around to talk after one of the sessions, even if Sokka wasn’t borrowing skates anymore.</p><p>“You think? He was tough on me today,” Sokka said.</p><p>“He thinks you can take it, that’s why,” Suki laughed, “besides it was about time you started to try some of the harder things. I know you only got the new skates a few sessions ago, but you’ve been ready to progress properly for a while now.”</p><p>“My mind wasn’t ready,” Sokka replied and unlaced his skates carefully. Zuko had already threaded the silver laces on Sokka was kind of terrified to damage anything.</p><p>“You have to push yourself more, you’re perfectly capable of it. He’s been too easy on you.”</p><p>“He said he didn’t want to risk me trying anything until I got better skates,” Sokka explained.</p><p>“Yeah, the hire ones are rubbish,” Suki agreed and sat herself down beside Sokka on the bench. “He’s watching us right now,” Suki whispered to him.</p><p>“What?” Sokka looked up to see Zuko by his bag; watching them.<br/>Suki rolled her eyes and pushed at him, “You didn’t have to make it so obvious we were talking about him.”</p><p>“Sorry, you weren’t exactly clear,” Sokka looked away from Zuko quickly; busying himself by putting his skates away.</p><p>“I think he likes you,” Suki said.</p><p>“We are definitely getting along a lot better,” Sokka agreed, sneaking a glance at Zuko who seemed to be scowling at something.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” Suki laughed and pushed herself up from the bench, “Well, would you look at the time. I should get back to work.” She sauntered off back to the hire desk. Sokka wasn’t sure what she meant, because she surely couldn’t mean that Zuko liked him like <em> that </em>. There was no way that was the case. He shook the thoughts from his head. He didn’t need to complicate things when they were finally getting to a comfortable place. </p><p>--</p><p>The problem was; once Suki had put the idea in Sokka’s head, he was finding it very hard to stop thinking about it. He was overthinking every interaction they had and Zuko was clearly beginning to pick up on something.</p><p>“You have been giving me weird looks for the last two weeks, Sokka, what have I done?” Zuko said with crossed arms after one of their sessions.</p><p>“Nothing!” Sokka said too quickly.</p><p>“That’s a lie,” Zuko snapped. He grasped Sokka by the arm. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it still made Sokka flinch a little. Zuko noticed and dropped the arm immediately, muttering an apology.</p><p>“It’s not anything you’ve done,” Sokka said. He didn’t want Zuko thinking he was the issue when this was all Sokka’s problem.</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“I’m just worried about the new moves,” Sokka lied.</p><p>“You do not need to be,” Zuko seemed to relax at the answer, “you are doing incredibly well. If I am being too strict then I am sorry. I am not used to teaching.”</p><p>“I promise you, Zuko, it’s nothing you’ve done,” Sokka repeated and gave the older boy an awkward pat on the shoulder. It was meant to be a reassuring gesture, but Sokka realised it looked a little bit more like petting a dog.</p><p>“Then would you like to come over to mine now?” Zuko offered. He had a hopeful look on his face.</p><p>“I’m smelly and need a shower,” Sokka tried to reason.</p><p>“I don’t care, but if you want you can shower at mine?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Sokka agreed. He’d truthfully been extremely curious of what Zuko’s rented apartment looked like. He knew that it had been sourced by the production team, but Sokka was looking forward to having a little insight into Zuko off the ice.</p><p>“There is a figure-skating show on <em> Netflix </em>, and I want to watch it,” Zuko said as they walked to the car.</p><p>“Oh god, I bet it’s super inaccurate,” Sokka laughed. He remembered watching some movies before about skating and laughing at the overdramatised performances.</p><p>“I am sure,” Zuko grinned, “that is all the more reason for us to watch it.” He strode up to Sokka’s car like it was something he did every day and waited expectantly by the door. Sokka wished he could quiet the voice that screamed how much he did want this to be a daily occurrence. </p><p>Zuko’s apartment was spotless. Almost weirdly so. Sokka knew that it was only temporary accommodation for Zuko, but the place was so bare that it looked like there wasn’t anyone living in it. Sokka wanted to ask about it, but he didn’t want to ruin Zuko’s good mood. Zuko took his shoes off and left them by the door on a small shoe rack. Sokka did the same; placing his running shoes neatly alongside Zuko’s expensive sneakers that he wore everywhere that wasn’t the ice.</p><p>“I will show you to the bathroom,” Zuko said and walked on ahead towards one of the doors that led off from the open plan kitchen-living room. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka peered over Zuko’s shoulder when the door was opened, and he couldn’t help the shocked noise that escaped him. Zuko’s bedroom was gorgeous. There was a king-sized four poster bed with a canopy of fabric icicles hanging down from the frame. The room would’ve been as spotless as the rest of the apartment, but the wall opposite the bed was covered in diagrams, photographs, and magazine cut-outs all about figure-skating.</p><p>“Wow,” was all Sokka couldn’t manage. The room was such a reflection of Zuko that it took Sokka’s breath away. Everything had a place, but like Zuko’s mind that one wall was bursting with passion for his sport.</p><p>“I like to stay up to date with what is happening in the figure-skating world,” Zuko explained. His cheeks were flushed, and he wasn’t looking Sokka in the eye. Sokka wondered if he felt like he was exposing a part of himself.<br/>Sokka realised he’d been looking around and not saying anything, “It looks amazing.”</p><p>“Really?” Zuko’s shoulders visibly dropped, loosening. He raised his eyes to Sokka’s with a shy smile. “It helps me to feel connected even if I am not competing this year.”</p><p>“That’s completely understandable,” Sokka said. He reached out and gave Zuko’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. He realised what he was doing and quickly dropped his hand back to his side. He was sure they weren’t close enough for that kind of casual physical contact. Zuko didn’t appear to be offended by the touch; if anything, he relaxed his posture even more.</p><p>“I will get you a towel,” Zuko said. He approached a large, white chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a fluffy towel and handed it to Sokka.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sokka took the towel. It was probably the softest thing Sokka had ever felt. He brought the fabric up to his face and buried his head in it. It was only when he raised the towel to his nose that he was hit with a scent that was overwhelmingly Zuko.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Zuko asked; letting out a giggle that sounded nothing like any sound he’d ever made in Sokka’s presence before.</p><p>“I’m sorry! It’s just so soft,” Sokka dropped the towel away from his face.</p><p>“Sometimes you are so strange,” Zuko shook his head, “if you like the towel you should see the shower.” He pushed Sokka towards a door, which Sokka assumed led to the en-suite. Sokka pushed open the door and for a moment he genuinely wondered if he’d entered heaven. The bathroom was beyond impressive. A large, modern bathtub sat in the centre of the room and the toilet looked like it was out of a sci-fi film.</p><p>“What the hell, Zuko,” Sokka rushed forward, “this bathroom is bigger than my bedroom.”</p><p>“It is a bit dramatic,” Zuko laughed. Sokka ran his hand on the outside of the bathtub and looked around for the shower head. Puzzled, he turned to Zuko when he couldn’t see one.</p><p>“Look up above you,” Zuko tilted Sokka’s chin up with a finger, just like he had earlier in training. Sokka’s breath caught somewhere before it left his mouth and he swallowed to keep himself from spluttering. He willed his breathing to calm down and looked up at the ceiling above him. Right over the bathtub hung a large, flat shower head.</p><p>“Wow,” once again words failed Sokka.</p><p>“Enjoy it,” Zuko winked. He <em> winked </em> and left Sokka borderline hyperventilating in the giant, futuristic bathroom.</p><p>Once Sokka had calmed himself down enough to figure out how to turn the water on, he had the best shower of his entire existence. He would’ve stayed in there for hours, but he realised that’d be extremely rude. He washed himself with Zuko’s expensive shampoo and shower gel and dried himself off in front of a huge mirror. Sokka blinked back at himself in his reflection; he couldn’t help but be a little impressed with his own new muscle definition. The hours of training and stretching had completely changed his body shape. He was still slim, but every angle on his body was more defined. He ran a hand through his dark hair; it could probably do with a trim. It was only at this point that Sokka realised he didn’t have a change of clothes. He looked at the pile of his discarded clothes on the floor and groaned. There was no way he was putting dirty clothes back on after a shower like that. He shuffled over to the door, wrapping the towel tightly around himself. He was very aware this was the second time now he was going to be around Zuko in a towel. He cracked the door open and saw Zuko lying on his bed, reading a book.</p><p>“Um, Zuko,” Sokka cleared his throat.</p><p>“Oh! Hi,” Zuko dropped the book and looked up, “do you need these?” He crawled down to the end of his bed and held up a pile of clothes.</p><p>“Maybe,” Sokka said, feeling the blush work its way up and across his cheeks.</p><p>“I thought that you might not have some clean clothes. You can borrow these,” Zuko explained. He got up from the bed and approached the door. Sokka shifted himself out of view. “I don’t know why you are hiding. I have seen it before.” Zuko grinned and pushed the pile of clothes through the gap.</p><p>“Shut up,” Sokka groaned and pulled the clothes from Zuko’s hands. All he heard as he shut the door was Zuko’s delighted chuckle. </p><p>Zuko’s clothes smelled like him and it was driving Sokka crazy. In fact, the whole room was an attack on every single one of Sokka’s senses. For years Sokka had imagined many scenarios incredibly similar to the one he was in right now. Zuko was taking his turn in the shower and had told Sokka to get comfortable on the bed. He’d handed Sokka a remote and told him to get the show up on <em> Netflix </em>. It had taken Sokka embarrassingly long to figure out where the TV even was. He pressed countless buttons before, from the end of the bed, the tv rose up out of the frame.</p><p>“How does that even work?” Sokka muttered to himself. He sometimes forgot that places like this actually existed; this probably wasn’t even that fancy compared to some. He flicked through Zuko’s watchlist and found the tv program Zuko had been talking about. He read the description and snorted at how cheesy it sounded. He was so engrossed in the task of setting the tv up that he didn’t notice Zuko return from the bathroom. He jumped when Zuko dropped down onto the bed beside him; wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Droplets of water were gathering in his collarbones where his hair was still dripping.</p><p>“Did you find it?” Zuko asked. He leaned over to grab something out of the bedside table on Sokka’s side of the bed. Sokka didn’t dare breathe as Zuko’s half naked body hovered over him. He wondered if this was life’s way of testing how much he could take before he simply blipped out of existence.</p><p>“It’s all ready,” Sokka said as soon as Zuko was safely back on the other side of the bed. Zuko pulled on a t-shirt, assumedly what he’d got out the bedside drawer, and burrowed under his duvet.</p><p>“You can get under the blanket too if you would like to,” Zuko patted the spot beside him.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m a bit hot,” Sokka said and settled himself more comfortably on the bed. Zuko grabbed the remote and started the tv show. </p><p> </p><p>The show was not as bad as they’d both expected it to be. Not that Sokka could concentrate much on the episodes. Zuko was the definition of distracting. He never ended up putting anything on over his boxers and, even if he was under the covers, Sokka was hyper aware of it. Every time something funny or interesting happened, Zuko would grab at Sokka’s arm excitedly and grip it until the moment passed. Each time it happened pushed Sokka just that little bit closer to insanity. After the third episode Sokka needed to escape to breathe for a moment. He made an excuse about needing the toilet and scrambled his way off the bed. He shut the door of the bathroom and let out a silent scream. This was torture. It was entirely unfair that Zuko could be so soft and relaxed like he had been all evening. He’d never seen the older boy so carefree. It was as intoxicating as watching him on the ice, but the problem was this was close up and so <em>personal</em>. He stared at himself in the mirror like he had earlier and splashed some cool water on his face. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could manage if he went back out there. Every time he glanced over at Zuko another piece of his heart got stolen.</p><p><br/>Sokka left the bathroom after actually using the toilet. He was surprised to see Zuko sat on the edge of the bed. The relaxed expression he’d worn all night was gone and his body was tensed.</p><p>“Zuko?” Sokka asked. What had happened in the time he’d been in the bathroom?</p><p>“You left your phone here,” Zuko looked up at Sokka.</p><p>"Oh, thank you,” Sokka took the phone from Zuko. He was confused why Zuko seemed to upset by it.</p><p>“I did not mean to read it, but you got lots of messages from Suki and I just wanted to check it wasn’t an emergency,” Zuko began, “I’m sorry for reading them. If it helps, I could not understand the English in most of them.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know it is not my business, but are you and Suki in a relationship?” Zuko spluttered it out, standing up from the bed.</p><p>“What?” Was all Sokka could repeat for a moment. “Zuko, she’s really not my type!”</p><p>“Why not? She is a beautiful girl,” a hundred expressions seemed to flit across Zuko’s face. His eyes were wide and earnest.</p><p>“That’s the problem,” Sokka laughed, “I don’t like girls, silly.” Sokka tried to drop that information casually, but truthfully his heart was pulsing erratically in his chest and he had sort of forgotten how to breathe.</p><p>“You don’t like… oh!” Zuko burst into a wonderful spout of laughter. The sound would usually be extremely welcome, but Sokka wasn’t exactly sure what it was that had brought it on this time.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Sokka was beginning to giggle too. Zuko was finding the whole thing clearly hilarious.</p><p>“I have thought that you and Suki were together for weeks now,” Zuko said. He lay back on the bed, still laughing. He hadn’t put any more clothes on and Sokka had to stop himself from watching the way his t-shirt rode up as he stretched his arms out. “Why did she send you so many messages then?”</p><p>“I’m not actually sure,” Sokka answered. He looked down at his phone and he was suddenly extremely glad Zuko didn’t read English very well. There were about twelve messages asking in various vulgar ways if ‘Zuko was as good in bed as he was on the ice’. “It’s nothing,” Sokka quickly shoved the phone in his pocket. He perched on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Zuko still seemed to be confused, “What does railed mean?”</p><p>“What?!” Sokka yelped.</p><p>“Suki wrote something about you being railed,” Zuko explained. He clearly had realised it was something rude because his face turned a bright shade of pink.</p><p>“Zuko, I think it’s about time I taught you some important English,” Sokka let out a resigned sigh. He thought most people learning new languages would look up all the bad words first, but Zuko spoke more formally than his grandmother did.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko seemed to be loving the impromptu English lesson Sokka was giving him. He’d even whipped out a notepad and pen and was lying on his stomach on the bed writing down everything Sokka told him.</p><p>“I once saw on Twitter the hashtag ‘<em> Zuko could get it </em>.’ What does that mean?” Zuko asked. “I tried to look it up, but it was too confusing.”</p><p>“It means that you could… uh… that they want to,” Sokka blushed, trying to think of a relatively tame way of explaining it.</p><p>“They want to what?”</p><p>“They want to… uh rail you. Or I guess for you to rail them,” Sokka hid his face behind his hands. He was okay with curse words, but the phrases were so imaginative these days that they even made him blush.</p><p>“Oh,” Zuko snorted out a laugh and wrote it down in his notepad.</p><p>“Are you seriously writing that down?”</p><p>“Who knows, maybe I would like to use it one day,” Zuko grinned. He snapped the notepad shut, “now it’s my turn to teach you some Japanese stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko proceeded to teach Sokka some of the dirty Japanese stuff he knew. Sokka definitely did not admit he knew a worrying amount already from ‘research’.</p><p>“I should really get going now, it’s getting late,” Sokka said reluctantly when he saw the time on his phone. He wanted to stay for longer, but he didn’t trust himself not to mess things up if he did.</p><p>“That is okay,” Zuko said and sat up. He showed Sokka to the door and made sure that Sokka had got everything.</p><p>“Thank you for having me, I’d love to do this again,” Sokka said in the doorway.</p><p>“I was hoping that you would say that,” Zuko admitted. “We need to finish the tv show. Also, I would like another excuse to see you wearing my clothes.” Zuko said it so casually that Sokka was unsure if he’d heard it right. Zuko just blinked back at him with those amber eyes, not a hint that he’d said anything out of the ordinary. Sokka managed to stutter a goodbye and practically ran to his car before he melted in a puddle in front of Zuko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all of you who have been reading this! I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying it. </p><p> </p><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the night at Zuko’s apartment, it was like Zuko had popped the cork on his verbal filter. Every session he’d manage to casually drop a sentence into conversation that would make Sokka’s heart clatter against his ribcage. Sokka had no idea if it was deliberate; the older boy acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but some of the comments were borderline </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At one point he’d said something so suggestive that even one of the staff members had paused what they were doing to stare at them in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fucking beautiful,” Zuko exclaimed after Sokka finally managed to perform one of the moves on one leg. The swearword coming out of Zuko’s mouth shocked Sokka so much he literally clattered down onto the ice. “What just happened?!” Zuko sped over; concern plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t expect you to swear,” Sokka admitted before he could think of a less embarrassing excuse for his fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was copying the coach in that tv show we watched,” Zuko said. There was a playful sparkle in his eye and Sokka wondered if just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been corrupted,” Sokka shook his head and got back onto his feet. He was very used to falling and getting back up by now. They’d been training together for almost three months. Sokka couldn’t believe he’d spent so long fearing the ice. He knew he’d never be quite as at home on it as Zuko was, but it had begun to feel natural for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My corruption was going to happen at some point when I spend most of my days with you,” Zuko winked. Sokka huffed a protest but couldn’t really argue with the other boy there. He knew that he did swear quite a lot and he had just taught him half of his vocabulary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new flirty banter that they’d adopted made training simultaneously a hundred times more enjoyable and a hundred times more frustrating for Sokka. He’d noticed that, despite the light-hearted comments, Zuko had really ramped up the difficulty during training. He was ridiculously observant; instantly spotting any falter in Sokka’s steps. That’s why when Sokka woke up for one of his sessions with a piercing headache he just knew that training was going to be torture. He’d already slept through three of his alarms and he knew Zuko would be at the rink by now. It was too late for him to cancel. He figured he’d just have to push through it and crash when he got back after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a couple painkillers before he left home, but he’d been feeling progressively worse as the morning went on. By the time he arrived at the rink, his headache had spread across the whole front of his skull. Any sharp movement made him queasy and he was shivering despite the still-warm September sun. He managed a smile when he saw Sonja. It had been a while since she’d turned up to practise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like hell,” Sonja commented as soon as she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thank you,” Sokka clutched at his heart, “that’s exactly the look I was going for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? You weren’t out drinking, were you?” Sonja said. Her eyes narrowed; analysing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I’d been drinking,” Sokka mumbled. Every noise felt too loud. Sonja looked like she was about to question him further, but she was cut off when an enthusiastic Zuko came bounding over towards them. He looked like he had far too much energy for Sokka’s current state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you both remember we are filming an update video today?” Sonja looked back and forth between the pair of them. No. Sokka hadn’t remembered at all, and by the look on his face, neither had Zuko. Their expressions said enough, and Sonja let out an exasperated groan, “you two are going to be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love us really,” Zuko said with a smile that could win anyone over. Sonja grunted in reply and began to frantically type on her phone. She was probably warning the crew that they’d be running late as usual. Sokka sat down on one of the benches; all the excitement was making him lightheaded. He wasn’t sure how he was going to skate in front of the cameras without ending up flat on his face. He always messed up more when the cameras came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I forgot it was filming day,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You are very pale,” Zuko leaned uncomfortably close towards Sokka’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Sokka lied. Zuko’s brow furrowed in the middle, but he didn’t argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Sokka forced a smile, but even that pulled all the wrong muscles and sent a pain across his skull. Zuko seemed hesitant; pausing as if he was going to say something. Sokka tried to summon the energy to move. He finally managed it and staggered his way to his feet. The headache had progressed to the point where he was seeing in double vision and if it had just been him and Zuko he’d have called it a day by now. Now there was a whole film crew he was going to be letting down if he didn’t power through. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then,” Zuko said, “let’s get you warmed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All things considered, Sokka was impressed he made it through the warm up without collapsing. He even managed to get his skates on and head towards the ice. For a moment Sokka thought he might just be able to pull it off if he concentrated hard enough. As soon as he got on the ice, he knew that was definitely not going to be the case. The white expanse of the ice-rink glared up at him. Sokka felt like someone was shining a torch right into his open eyes. He could hear Zuko talking to him from his left-side, but he couldn’t make out the words. They sounded like they’d been slowed down and jumbled before they reached his ears.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?” Zuko grabbed his arm. Sokka was thrown off balance by the sudden contact and he lurched forward; grabbing desperately at Zuko to stop himself from falling. “Oh my god, Sokka, you are burning hot.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Sokka tried to say, but his words wouldn’t come out properly. He hadn’t had a migraine like this in a long time and he’d forgotten how terrifying the feeling was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was younger, Sokka used to get headaches and migraines frequently. He’d be crippled with the pain; sometimes spending days on end in bed with a cold cloth on his forehead. It had even got to the point where Sokka underwent tests to make sure it wasn’t something more sinister. Sokka remembered the wait for the results and the immediate relief when they’d come back all clear. The doctors explained that it was likely that Sokka was sensitive to changes in air pressure. He was told they could become less frequent as he grew older and luckily for him they had. Yet, every time he had one Sokka felt just as helpless as he had when he was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, please!” Zuko said. His grip on Sokka was clamp-like and he pulled them both towards the side of the rink. Sokka didn’t have any energy left in him to fight against it. He leant up against Zuko; letting the older boy guide him off of the ice. “Sokka? What is wrong?” Zuko asked as he lowered Sokka down onto a bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you not tell me that you were sick?” Zuko asked. He was still holding onto Sokka, but his grip had loosened now Sokka was sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Sokka dipped his head forward against Zuko; unable to keep his head upright by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just need to get home,” Sokka forced the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Zuko took off his jacket and folded it, before easing Sokka down into a lying position. He used the jacket to prop Sokka’s head up on the bench and pushed the hair out of Sokka’s face. Even in the state he was in, Sokka’s heart rate spiked at Zuko’s touch. It was pathetic, really, he thought to himself. He could only watch through straining eyes as Zuko ran off to get help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Zuko and two others to get Sokka safely into the back of a car. Sokka knew he couldn’t drive himself home even if he wanted to, but it didn’t stop him from trying to argue that he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put on your seatbelt and shut up,” Zuko ordered, but he was already leaning across to do it for him. Sokka rested his head against the cool glass of the car window and tried to make the world stop tilting around him. He couldn’t bring himself to look over at Zuko. He didn’t want Zuko seeing him like this. It was taking enough out of him not to throw up; his nausea coming in strong waves. He knew if the car made any sudden moves then he wouldn’t be able to keep it down. Zuko climbed in the back of the car with Sokka. He scooted over into the middle seat. Sokka couldn’t tell at this point if the proximity was making things worse, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that if in any other situation he’d be dizzy for other reasons. One of them being their thighs pressed up against each other. For now, Sokka just wanted the journey to be over so he could get into bed and block out every single bit of light from burning his eyes. The last thing Sokka remembered thinking was that at least he didn’t have to skate in front of the cameras yet. Then it all went a bit fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up some time later in his bed. Sokka knew it was his bed, because he was curled around his stuffed lemur toy, Momo, under his superhero duvet. For a moment he was confused. He couldn’t remember what had happened, but he guessed it had something to do with the lingering migraine. He squinted at the clock on his bedside table. It was 3pm. He’d slept through a decent amount of the day. He spotted the bottle of water and painkillers laid out ready for him. Another wave of confusion hit him. If it was 3pm then Katara wouldn’t be back from work yet. Who left the water out for him? Before he could think too hard about who it could’ve been, the answer turned up in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” Zuko said and rushed over to the bed; his hand held out towards Sokka’s forehead. Sokka tried to move away from the hand, but he just ended up pushed against the bed frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sort of remember being in the car,” Sokka said. His memory was still fuzzy, but he vaguely recalled being carried to the car by Zuko, Sonja and one of the other members of staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we got to your house you were already asleep. I thought I should stay here with you to make sure you were okay,” Zuko explained. He sat down on the bed and reached out his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Checking to see if your temperature has gone down,” Zuko said. He placed his hand flat against Sokka’s forehead; lines of concentration appeared on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel a lot better than earlier,” Sokka reassured. He hated people making a fuss of him at the best of times; he definitely didn’t want Zuko doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you not tell me you were feeling so unwell?” Zuko asked. He removed his hand from Sokka’s forehead. Sokka felt uncomfortable under Zuko’s questioning gaze. It was like he was a scolded child and Zuko was the disappointed teacher. He guessed that kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it was like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sokka sighed. He knew that he should’ve told Zuko he wasn’t feeling up for training. He put himself in danger trying to skate in the state he’d been in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is okay,” Zuko let out his own sigh. Sokka noticed the tension in Zuko’s shoulders and felt a wave of guilt for worrying him like he did. “Oh, I made you soup,” Zuko said and sprung up from the bed. He disappeared off into the other room and returned a moment later with a bowl of soup and some bread on a tray. Sokka wasn’t even sure where Zuko had found the tray, but he was so unbelievably touched by the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, thank you,” Sokka said. He had to blink ferociously to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. His migraines always made him really emotional and this was a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome,” Zuko replied. He placed the tray onto Sokka’s lap. Every little movement he made was so careful and he was wearing his concentrating face again. Sokka was struggling to believe that this Zuko was the same one he’d first met not that long ago. They were a world apart. The two of them sat quietly as Sokka ate. Zuko watched over him like he was scared that if he looked away something awful would happen. Sokka felt another shift between them in that moment; sat in their comfortable silence. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he knew that he was finally seeing the real Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Zuko had gone home that Sokka realised just how natural it had felt to be around him. Moments before he fell asleep, he received a text:</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I like your superhero bedsheets ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he should probably be embarrassed but, in that moment, Sokka was too happy to care. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not sure if I need to mention this, but mentions of blood at the end of this chapter. </p><p> </p><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A barrier got broken down somewhere inside Sokka. He’d wanted to meet this man for years and he wasn’t going to waste it now he got to spend almost every day with his idol. It was strange. The man he’d worshipped and the man he now knew were very different, but Sokka was beginning to feel glad for it. The real Zuko he was seeing a little bit more of each day was so perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had babied Sokka a bit after the migraine incident. He wouldn’t stop asking every ten minutes if Sokka was feeling okay.  It had been touching at first, but it got annoying quickly. Sokka had soon put an end to it by threatening to spread gossip about Zuko on the skating blogs if he didn’t stop acting like a mother hen. Zuko had reluctantly cooled off with all the worrying, but he still double checked at least three times if Sokka was feeling well enough to skate before each session. Sokka knew that it was his own fault for previously hiding how sick he was. Despite the unnecessary concern, Zuko was clearly doing something right with his training approach. Sokka’s skating had improved drastically. He’d really thrown himself into it; practising until he had bruises on his feet. Now he was over his initial fear of the ice he was excited to work his way up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Sokka was improving, so were Zuko’s communication skills. He adapted quickly to find the methods that Sokka found easiest to learn with. There were many times when Sokka would watch Zuko and the way he taught and thought how good the older boy would be at teaching children. He was patient and clear with his instructions. There were many times that Sokka pretended he hadn’t picked up on something; just so that Zuko would demonstrate again. It was captivating to watch him on the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the months there was something that Sokka had wondered about. He hadn’t really seen Zuko practise outside of their sessions. He was only meant to be taking one year off, so it seemed strange he wasn’t on the ice more. There were times Sokka wondered if he should just ask about it, but there was something telling him that the conversation wouldn’t end well. Whenever Sokka mentioned his return to skating, the professional skater would mumble an answer and change the subject swiftly. Sokka was curious. It just wasn’t worth risking the new balance he’d found with Zuko. Instead, he saved the questions for a later time. They’d both have to talk about what would happen after the six months eventually, but Sokka wanted to put it off for as long as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to be trying something new today,” Zuko announced at the beginning of one of Sokka’s sessions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, everything I learn is new,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but this is completely new,” Zuko said and narrowed his eyes, annoyed. Sokka couldn’t help but notice the mannerism made Zuko look awfully like an angry cat. “Today we are going to try pairs skating,” Zuko continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pairs skating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen it before?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sokka said, “but do you even know how to teach that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko shrugged. He pushed off the wall of the rink before Sokka could question him further. There was something off about him today, but Sokka wasn’t sure what it was. He seemed almost frantic. He’d been very enthusiastic in their warmup; dripping with sweat by the end of it. Sokka watched him speeding across the ice. He was so smooth it often looked like he didn’t even touch the ice, transitioning to the next stride seamlessly. It was just as breath-taking as the first time Sokka had seen it in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka realised extremely early on in the session that pairs skating was a bad idea. Firstly, their abilities were incomparable. There was not a chance Sokka could keep up with Zuko and they both knew it. Secondly, the feeling of Zuko’s hands all over him in various positions was completely and utterly distracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, I don’t see how this is going to work,” Sokka sighed. They’d been trying to synchronise their movements for the last fifteen minutes. Sokka was just getting frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need to try a little bit harder,” Zuko insisted. He grabbed Sokka’s shoulders and pushed him forward. Sokka juddered from the unexpected momentum and just about managed to stay upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Sokka snapped. He rarely lost his temper, but Zuko had been pushing him to do things he wasn’t ready for. It wasn’t at all like the older boy and it was beginning to panic Sokka. Zuko clearly wasn’t expecting that reaction. He stilled on his skates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” His eyes were blown wide. “Sokka, I am really sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Sokka said, “you just startled me. You’re being really weird today and it’s scaring me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Zuko repeated. He ran a hand through his hair and fixed his eyes on the toes of his skates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we take a break?” Sokka suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Zuko shook his head, “it is okay. I will be calmer now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My trainer is coming to visit me,” Zuko explained. “My uncle is a wonderful man and a wonderful trainer too, but I am always so scared that I will be disappointing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why the sudden pairs skating?” Sokka asked, still confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to show him something new,” Zuko said, “I want him to think this year off was the right choice. I know that he was not convinced that I was making a good decision. Especially when my father forced me into the training competition thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Sokka nodded. He knew what it was like to want to live up to high expectations. His father was away for most of the year and whenever Sokka saw him he wanted to prove himself somehow. Zuko skated towards the edge and grabbed his water bottle. He chugged half of it down in one go. Sokka watched stray droplets run down Zuko’s chin. He had the overwhelming urge to wipe them off with his thumb. Or his tongue. Sokka realised what he’d just thought and felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Zuko gave him a funny look. Not for the first time Sokka was infinitely grateful that the other boy couldn’t read his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat, “We should just practise the usual. It would be stupid to throw in something new before you are ready.” He put his water bottle back down on the side of the rink and skated past Sokka. Sokka’s brain was still lagging. He simply nodded and sent a silent wish to whatever higher power existed to help him get through the rest of the session unscathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following days simultaneously crawled and sped by. Sokka was more than a little nervous to meet Iroh. He’d heard so much about the man from Zuko and even more from all his research. He knew that Zuko’s uncle was extremely important to him and so he really wanted Iroh to like him. Iroh had always been an inspiration to Sokka. He choreographed amazing skate programs and treated his skaters with respect and care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Zuko was equally as anxious to see Iroh. He was pacing the side of the rink; running his hands through his hair so much that it was sticking out at all angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, please, the angst in this room is unbearable,” Sonja said. She was sat on a bench scrolling through her never-ending work emails. Sokka mumbled an apology and stilled his left foot that had been tapping against the floor for the last ten minutes. Zuko let out a frustrated huff and plonked himself down on the bench beside Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he always late?” Zuko let out a groan and buried his head in his hands. He then shifted himself, so he was leant up against Sokka, resting his head on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka sucked in a shocked breath and tentatively moved his hand to Zuko’s hair. He flattened out all the tufts that were standing up. Zuko let out a shaky sigh and blinked up at Sokka with a panicked look in his eyes. Sokka was extremely interested to meet the man that got Zuko this worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait much longer. The doors opened; laughter instantly pouring into the room. All three of them on the benches turned to see Iroh striding into the rink as if he owned the place. There was this bubble of warmth that seemed to radiate off of him. The rink staff that were escorting Iroh looked enamoured with the man already. Sokka watched as Zuko’s face went through a hundred different emotions in a matter of seconds. He looked as if he was going to cheer and cry at the same time. He jumped to his feet and broke out into a run towards his coach. Iroh enveloped him in a huge hug and the pair spent a moment talking in Japanese. Sokka felt like he was interrupting an extremely personal moment and looked away. He felt a slight pang of sadness; seeing Zuko and Iroh had reminded him of his father. He would have to call him when he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, come over here,” Zuko called, breaking Sokka from his thoughts. Sokka wasn’t used to feeling this shy, but the walk over to the pair made Sokka’s palms go clammy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I’ve heard so much about you,” Iroh yanked Sokka into his own bone-crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Zuko exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Iroh stepped back, “it is wonderful to meet you, Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The honour is all mine,” Sokka managed to say. He was a bit in shock from the surprise embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Sokka,” Zuko apologised, “Uncle is always enthusiastic with his greetings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head, “It’s completely fine. I’m so happy to meet you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t call me sir,” Iroh let out a bark of a laugh, “Iroh will do just fine. I hear you’ve been keeping my Zuko in check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s more the other way around,” Sokka said; a blush working its way up his neck. Iroh just let out another laugh and looked over to the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to see you both in action,” Iroh said. He had a twinkle in his eye that made Sokka slightly uneasy. It was like he knew something they didn’t. It reminded him of the way Suki looked at them both sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m really not that good,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is doing brilliant considering he had never skated before we met,” Zuko cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh let out a delighted chuckle, “I’m just amazed my nephew had the patience to teach somebody.” Iroh gave Zuko a pat on the back, making the figure-skater flush red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hurried Sokka along as soon as they had the moment to escape Iroh’s teasing. Sokka was glad to follow orders. He hoped they’d be safe from the embarrassment once they were on the ice. There were only so many times in the space of ten minutes he could go bright red while still maintaining his dignity. They’d warmed up quickly and were getting their skates on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not let my uncle bother you,” Zuko said. “He loves to joke about, but he means no harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I can tell he cares a lot about you,” Sokka said and he was being truthful. Love practically poured out of Iroh. It was clear how much the pair meant to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he has always believed in me,” Zuko nodded. He seemed to be lost in thought, pausing from tying up his laces. Sokka pushed his hands out the way and did them up for him. He remembered the way Zuko liked to tie them and did his best to replicate it. It reminded him of a few weeks back when Zuko had done the same for him. He looked up to see Zuko blinking back at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s show him how talented you are then,” Sokka held his hand out, “as a teacher and a prodigy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prodigy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tensai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, genius,” Sokka translated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still cannot believe this whole time you could speak good Japanese,” Zuko shook his head and took Sokka’s outstretched hand. The pair of them walked toward the ice. Sokka felt for the first time like they were walking to the ice as equals. This meant just as much to Zuko as it did to Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Zuko was nervous it certainly didn’t show. The dark-haired skater waltzed across the ice, leaving a trail behind like fairy dust. Once again, Sokka was stunned by how otherworldly Zuko seemed when he was skating. Just in his simple warmup he demonstrated more poise and control than many of the other skaters he went up against in competition. Sokka was so mesmerised by the other boy that he had to be told three times to begin his own warmup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your brain?” Zuko snapped his fingers in front of Sokka’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just watching you can be distracting,” Sokka admitted. He physically shook himself to snap back to reality and pushed off to begin his warm-up. His muscles fell into the familiar movements and he tried to block out the fact that Iroh was watching them intently from the side. It had only been four months since he’d had his first session, but already Sokka couldn’t imagine life without the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant, Sokka!” Zuko called from the side of the rink. Sokka could feel the heat rise to his cheeks from the praise. It was rare that Zuko gave out compliments; it always felt important when he did. Sokka repeated his warm-up routine and skated over to Zuko to find out what they’d be working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we work on the one leg stuff again?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we try a small jump?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Sokka whispered, not wanting Iroh to hear them, “you know I’m not ready for that kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Zuko insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious,” Sokka got feel his panic building. He’d been practising small hops forward on the ice, but there was not a chance he was ready to try one of the more complex jumps. The thought of his feet leaving the ice for more than a brief moment terrified him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I,” Zuko took Sokka’s arm, “I promise I will be here to catch you if you fall.” Sokka went to protest, but he saw the pleading look on the older boy’s face and something inside of him just couldn’t say no. He knew Zuko wouldn’t let him do something that would hurt him. Maybe he really did just need to get over the initial panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sokka nodded. He shrugged Zuko off of him. He needed to be concentrating fully if he had any chance of doing this. There was no way he could do that if Zuko had his hand on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially, Zuko demonstrated how the jump worked. He broke it down into what should have been simple steps, but Sokka’s mind wasn’t processing it properly. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of the ice. Time and time again he’d proven to himself that he could handle it. He stilled his shaking hands and took a shuddery breath. He could do this. He’d do this for Zuko to show his Uncle how much progress they’d made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you ready to try?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Sokka replied. He ran the process through in his mind as he built up some momentum. Zuko was right by his side; ready to intervene if needed. Sokka’s mouth was dry. He could hear his pulse in his ears. He looked across to Zuko who gave him an encouraging nod. Sokka took three more strides before he pushed off like Zuko had told him to do. He clamped his eyes shut so he wouldn’t see the ridged eyes below him until he was landing. For a brief moment in the air he thought he’d actually done it. The next second, he was literally crashing back down to reality. He’d misjudged the landing, but before he could hit the ice an arm was gripping him. Zuko was holding on in an attempt to keep Sokka upright, but instead it just overbalanced them both the other way and the pair crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wasn’t sure how long passed before things came into focus. He didn’t feel hurt, but when he looked down, he noticed a pool of blood seeping out around him. He frantically checked over his body; his confusion growing further when he confirmed that he really wasn’t injured. Momentary relief crashed over him. Then the deep red against the white of the ice set the panic back in motion. Zuko. He looked over to where the older boy was curled in on himself on the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! Zuko, what’s wrong?!” Sokka crawled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My arm,” Zuko said. His right hand was clutched on his left arm and the thick liquid was seeping out between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sokka pulled off his training jacket and quickly began to wrap Zuko’s arm. He was too scared to even look at the wound, he just needed to stop the bleeding. He registered someone else rushing over on the ice; Iroh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Iroh asked. His voice was eerily calm. Zuko replied in Japanese; speaking too quickly for Sokka to decipher. Zuko’s hand had left his arm and was clutching Sokka’s hand instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get him to first aid,” Iroh said to Sokka. Sokka was too shaken to answer, but he got to his feet and helped Iroh to do the same with Zuko. In a daze he followed them to the first aid room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh had insisted that Sokka got checked over too. Sokka had tried to protest; wanting to stay with Zuko, but there had been something about Iroh’s tone that told him that it wasn’t negotiable. It was only when he’d gone to take his skates off that Sokka noticed the dried blood on the blade of his right shoe. It all began to make sense. He’d wondered how there’d been so much blood; he must have caught Zuko with the skate when they both fell. He ripped the boots off his feet and threw them across the room. One of the staff members walked in a moment later to check him over, but all Sokka could think of was Zuko in the room next door. If Zuko had been seriously injured he’d never forgive himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re okay. Just a bit shaken,” the first aider announced. Sokka could’ve told her that. He jumped up and ran out into the hallway. The room next to his had the door slightly ajar and he could Iroh and Zuko arguing inside. There was a third voice, most likely a member of staff. Sokka was going to announce his presence when he heard something that made him freeze to the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, I really don’t think this was a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? This has been the best thing to happen to me, Uncle,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were lucky this time that it was a small wound, but you cannot afford to be seriously injured,” Iroh reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but you were the one that taught me that this sport is not just about winning,” Zuko insisted. Sokka thought he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about you, Zuko, I just want what’s best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am telling you that this is the best thing for me. I need to finish teaching Sokka, Uncle,” Zuko spoke so quietly now that Sokka had to shuffle forward to hear him. “Please let me finish these six months. I promise that after I will throw myself back into my own training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Iroh conceded, “I will trust your decision, Zuko. I hope that it is the right one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Uncle, I will not let you down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was stunned. It took him a while to process what he’d just overheard. Zuko had fought for him. Fought for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>to continue. After their rocky start Sokka was so overwhelmed by how good it felt to know Zuko wanted to help him learn. He backed away from the door and went to retrieve the skates. He’d have to clean them, but after hearing the way Zuko had just pleaded with Iroh he knew he had to prove to Zuko that he’d made the right decision. Once he had his skates, he returned to the room Zuko was in. He knocked twice on the door; it flung open and suddenly Sokka had an armful of Zuko. Zuko clung to Sokka in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Sokka yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry that I pushed you to do that when you were not ready. Did you get injured?” Zuko pushed back from Sokka and looked him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Sokka’s eyes dropped down to Zuko’s newly bandaged arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bad cut, but it does not need stitches,” Zuko explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was so relieved to hear that it wasn’t as bad as it had originally seemed. </span>
  <span>“There was so much blood, I didn’t know what to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ice always makes it look more dramatic,” Zuko shrugged. It was only then that Sokka remembered the other two in the room. They were </span>
  <span>both watching; entertained expressions on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are trouble,” Iroh shook his head. “Please be more careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time Zuko said, “Yes, uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough excitement for one day. I’m going to take you both out for a nice calm dinner. I’m starving!” Iroh stood from his chair. Both boys knew better than to argue. Besides, a free meal was never unwelcomed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way to Sokka’s car Zuko stopped Sokka for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Sokka,” he said, “I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m the one that hurt you,” Sokka said, glancing down at Zuko’s arm. Feeling brave, he gently took Zuko’s injured arm into his hands and ran his finger gently over the bandage.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Zuko was so close that Sokka could hear his breath hitch from the touch, “I might’ve been hurt, but I got blood all over your jacket,” Zuko teased. Sokka was so relieved that Zuko was okay enough to be joking around about the whole situation, but Sokka couldn’t shake it off as easily. Every time he blinked, he could see the blood on his blade or dripping on the ice.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I know that sometimes I need pushing, but please trust me if I say that I’m not ready for something,” Sokka requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand and pressed his lips to it. Sokka was left in a stunned silence as Zuko walked off and got into the passenger side of the car. Sokka could almost feel the imprint that Zuko’s lips had left on his hand. Just when he thought that the other boy couldn’t confuse him anymore, he went and did something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sokka wasn’t sure how much else he could take.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again a huge thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos. It means a huge amount! </p><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka had promised himself that he’d prove that Zuko had made the right choice to continue with Sokka’s training. He wanted Zuko to know how serious he was about progressing, but injuring Zuko with his skate had shaken him a lot more than he’d first realised. Once the adrenaline wore off the fear took over every thought of the ice. Even picturing the the rink had Sokka’s stomach turning. It was like he was back to square one. </p><p>“I don’t know how to tell him I’m scared,” Sokka admitted to Katara the night before he was supposed to get back on the ice for the first time since the accident. They’d taken a week off for Zuko to heal, but the time away had just made things worse for Sokka.</p><p>“Just be honest. He’ll find out pretty soon if you go to get on the ice and panic,” Katara reasoned. Sokka knew she was right, but he was so scared of disappointing Zuko.</p><p>“What if he thinks it’s not worth trying anymore?”</p><p>“What in the last few weeks has suggested that he’s even considering giving up on you? Seriously, boys are so dense sometimes,” Katara said with an eye roll.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“I think he’s made it pretty clear that he’s willing to teach you,” Katara explained. “There’s always setbacks and this is just one of them. The only way I can see him getting mad at you is if you hide how you’re feeling from him.”</p><p>“I guess,” Sokka agreed reluctantly. Not speaking up properly is what had caused this whole mess. He needed to be upfront with Zuko otherwise they could both end up seriously hurt.</p><p>Sokka got up early the next morning. Zuko was always up a good few hours before training so Sokka knew he’d be awake. Recently, Sokka had been picking Zuko up on the way to the rink most days so they could travel together. It gave Sokka the perfect chance to talk to Zuko in private without the added pressure and embarrassment of the others knowing that, once again, he was terrified of the ice.</p><p>“Hey there, sleepy,” Zuko said as he opened the door to Sokka. There was a brief look of surprise on his face and he checked his phone for the time.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m early,” Sokka explained, “can I come in for a bit?”</p><p>“Of course!” Zuko said and stepped aside from the door to let Sokka in. It was only once he was inside that Sokka noticed Zuko was still in his pyjamas. Zuko seemed to catch on and a pretty blush spread its way across his cheeks and nose.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t warn you I’d be early,” Sokka said. He felt a little guilty just showing up without a warning.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, I like spending time with you,” Zuko said. His cheeks darkened again, and he cleared his throat. “Do you want a drink or something?”</p><p>“No thanks,” Sokka declined. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>Zuko straightened up a little upon hearing Sokka’s words, “I see. Shall we sit?” He gestured to the sofa. Sokka nodded and noticed Zuko’s hands were shaking as he sat down.</p><p>“Hey, Zuko, it’s not something you’ve done,” Sokka said. Zuko didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“If it is about the other day… I really am so sorry,” Zuko began, his voice sounded panicked, “I know that I pushed you, I understand if you are upset with me. I know you said it was okay, but ever since it happened, I just couldn’t stop thinking about how…”</p><p>“Zuko!”</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked. He looked up at Sokka who still hadn’t sat down and to Sokka’s alarm there were tears in his golden eyes.</p><p>“Woah, Zuko, buddy,” Sokka crouched down and grabbed Zuko’s hands. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Zuko gripped at Sokka’s hands like they were his lifeline. “I know I messed things up and I just didn’t want to lose you. I am not good with making friends. I love spending time with you, and I don’t want that to stop.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know?”</p><p>“I know,” Zuko nodded and pulled one of his hands free to wipe the tears from his face.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, because it’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me,” Sokka laughed. He sat himself down on the sofa next to Zuko and pulled the other boy into a hug. Zuko melted into Sokka’s touch, resting his head on Sokka’s shoulder.</p><p>Zuko smelled of his fancy shampoo and sleep. It made Sokka’s heart flutter ridiculously in his chest. They’d sat quietly for a while just processing whatever had just happened.</p><p>“What were you going to say then?” Zuko asked, pulling back to look at Sokka.</p><p>“Well your little breakdown has made mine seem a little less dramatic,” Sokka teased.</p><p>“You are having a breakdown too?”</p><p>“Not quite, but I did sort of come here to talk to you about the other day, but not in the way that you thought,” Sokka began. “I don’t blame you at all. In fact, if I blame anyone it’s me, but what happened has scared me.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Zuko said.</p><p>“I mean that… I think maybe I’m not ready to get back on the ice for training today,” Sokka admitted, “I can’t get the image of your blood out of my head.”</p><p>“I’m okay, Sokka, really,” Zuko insisted. He showed Sokka his arm where the injury was healing well.</p><p>“I know, but we were lucky,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Ice sports are dangerous,” Zuko turned over his hands so his palms were showing. His slender fingers were littered with small scars.</p><p>“How?” Sokka reached out to feel the ridges.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes were glued to Sokka’s fingers on his palms, “um…from holding my skates in spins. I’ve misjudged where I hold them a few times. And from my many attempts at hydroblading.”</p><p>“No offence, but this isn’t making me feel much better,” Sokka said.</p><p>“I’m not here to make you feel better,” Zuko shrugged and pulled his hands away. He then lifted the bottom of his pyjama shirt up to reveal his toned abdomen. Across his left side was a thin, faded scar.</p><p>Sokka had to stop himself from reaching out to feel that scar too. “Then why are you showing me?”</p><p>“Because injuries heal,” Zuko explained, “It’s part of learning and progressing. You can either let each accident terrify you or you can learn how to avoid making the mistake next time.”</p><p>“But it isn’t just me that is at risk of getting injured,” Sokka protested.</p><p>“What happens to me is my risk, not yours,” Zuko said. He dropped the shirt back down, much to Sokka’s disappointment.</p><p>“Is skating how you got your face scar?” Sokka asked. He spoke quietly; almost too afraid to voice the question.</p><p>Zuko visibly stiffened and he took a moment before replying. “No, that one I have my father to thank for.” Sokka was stunned into silence. He jumped when Zuko sprung back to life and clapped his hands together. “Training can wait for today; I’m going to show you why we get back on the ice after we fall.”</p><p>“Are we still going to the rink?” Sokka asked. He was well aware of the sudden change in conversation, but he knew better than to push it any further.</p><p>“No, we are going somewhere else. Let me just get dressed first,” Zuko said and flounced off into his bedroom, leaving Sokka with seemingly no choice in the matter.</p><p>Turns out when Zuko had said they weren’t going to the rink; he’d just meant they were going to <em> another </em> rink. This one, however, was outdoors. Sokka wasn’t quite sure how that would make any difference. Zuko was dragging him to the rink side, skates in one hand. Sokka hadn’t even known that this rink existed. It was one of those temporary ones that got set up in the lead up to Christmas. There were Christmas lights draped haphazardly on the side of the rink. None of them were lit up as it was daylight, but they still managed to look as garish as if they had been turned on.</p><p>“It’s November,” Sokka huffed as he tried to keep up with Zuko, “why are you taking me to a Christmas rink?”</p><p>“Because these rinks are awful, it’s perfect,” Zuko said. He was wearing a rather out of character grin on his face.</p><p>“Did you hit your head when you fell the other day?” Sokka narrowed his eyes. Yet, he proceeded to get his skates on like Zuko was beside him. Zuko pointedly ignored the question. He waited for Sokka to do up his skates before holding out his hand for Sokka to take.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Zuko asked. The question sounded heavier than it should.</p><p>“Yes,” Sokka took Zuko’s hand and let the professional skater lead him towards the edge of the rink.</p><p>“We will just take it slowly, okay?” Zuko stepped onto the ice and moved backwards to make room for Sokka. Sokka hovered his foot over the ice for a moment. His heart rate was beginning to increase, and his palms were clammy under his gloves. “Sokka, you have got this,” Zuko encouraged, “we don’t even have to move if you’re not ready.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sokka nodded. He lowered his foot to the ice and let Zuko pull him closer to him. Sokka knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help looking down at the ice below their feet. The image of dark red oozed behind his eyes, but he was pulled from the memory by fingers under his chin.</p><p>“Eyes up, Sokka, I’ve taught you better than that,” Zuko teased. He was so close that Sokka could feel the warm puffs of his steady breaths.</p><p>“I can’t help it.”</p><p>“What can I do to make you keep your eyes on me?” Zuko asked. His fingers were still hooked under Sokka’s chin, tilting it up. Their heights were so similar that it felt strange for Sokka to be looking slightly up. He couldn’t properly see Zuko’s face from that angle. As if Zuko could read Sokka’s thoughts, he lowered his hand a little and Sokka’s eyes settled on Zuko’s amber ones. In that moment Sokka realised he’d never <em> really </em> seen Zuko properly before until now. None of the posters or photoshoot images he’d collected could even begin to show just how beautiful Zuko was. This was Zuko up close and <em> real </em>. He wasn’t airbrush perfect. There were bags under his eyes and his lips were slightly cracked. He had a faint shadow across his jaw from where he’d not shaved in a couple days. It made him look more human. He was less of that ethereal being that Sokka was used to seeing on the ice and it made him all the more stunning.</p><p>“I really don’t think keeping my eyes on you is going to be a problem,” Sokka admitted. Zuko’s eyebrows raised and they both let out breaths they’d clearly been holding.</p><p>“Come on, time to remember why we love skating,” Zuko pushed off and Sokka followed him around the small rink. All Sokka needed in that moment was Zuko’s hand in his and he knew whatever the ice threw his way he could handle.</p><p>Skating in the little rink was completely different to skating in training. Zuko was playful, racing around the outside and weaving through the handful of other people on the ice. He was also much clumsier than he usually was; even tripping at one point, but he was grinning the whole time.</p><p>“Am I going to need to film you in case the mighty <em> Ice Prince </em> falls flat on his face?” Sokka teased as Zuko narrowly escaped mowing down a young child.</p><p>“There’s plenty of videos of me falling on YouTube,” Zuko retorted.</p><p>“Ah, but do they include you wiping out small children at the same time?” Sokka yanked Zuko away from another innocent bystander.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Zuko grinned, “let’s have a break. I’ve heard the hot chocolate is heavenly.”</p><p>“How did you even find out about this place?” Sokka asked as they exited the rink.</p><p>“Suki actually mentioned it to me,” Zuko admitted “She um… said it would be a good place for a date.”</p><p>“Date?” Sokka knew his mouth had just dropped open in an entirely unattractive way. Zuko was suddenly concentrating extremely hard on taking his skates off.</p><p>“I wanted it to be in different circumstances,” Zuko finally said after his skates were back in their bag. “But yes, I wanted to take you here for a date. I was going to wait until nearer Christmas, but now seemed right.”</p><p>“Me… you… date?” Sokka’s brain still had not progressed past the previous statement.</p><p>“Yes?” Zuko tilted his head. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Definitely, I mean… yes,” Sokka said.</p><p>“If this was the date I’d originally planned, I would have kissed you on the ice,” Zuko said simply before walking towards the hot chocolate stand and leaving Sokka in complete disbelief for the hundredth time that day. </p><p>The rest of the day was a bit of a blur for Sokka. They’d enjoyed hot chocolate, taken a few pictures with fans of Zuko, and had another go on the ice. Sokka was sat in bed after dropping Zuko home and still trying to comprehend what exactly everything that had happened meant. One thing was clear; he’d got back on the ice and he understood. He understood that every time they chose to skate, they were taking a risk, but he also understood that if they didn’t take that risk then they’d never know the feel of the wind against their cold cheeks as they sped across the ice. They wouldn’t know the sound of the blade slicing through the surface below them. Sokka had spent years dreaming of a sport that he was too afraid to try and Zuko had helped him realise that the fear would never leave, but that the freedom made that fear worth it. Zuko had told him on the way home that fearing the ice was important. Without that fear they wouldn’t respect the ice or themselves.</p><p>Sokka felt a little bit like as soon as he became sure of one thing, there was something new for him to begin questioning. His relationship with Zuko was in a new grey area. He wasn’t sure what Zuko had meant by the whole date thing, but if Sokka had learned anything from his time with Zuko it was that there was no point not doing something he <em> really </em> wanted to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November passed Sokka by in a flash of skates and aching muscles. The beginning of December followed in the same way. It was clear that before Sokka had just been learning to stay upright and now he was <em> really </em> learning to skate. It was equally frightening and thrilling. Sokka and Zuko had been training so hard that they’d barely had a moment to relax together since their day out. There were so many things Sokka wanted to talk to Zuko about, but he could never find the right time. It was strange spending most waking moments with Zuko and yet feeling like they needed endless hours more to begin to figure everything out. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka was extremely relieved when Sonja announced they’d have a week and a half off of training for Christmas. He couldn’t wait to just lie down and watch awful films and eat too much. He’d been following Zuko’s ‘athlete’s’ diet, and it was killing him every time he had to turn down pizza night with his friends.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Zuko said before he got out the car when he was dropped off after training.</p><p>“Fire away,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Will you come home with me for Christmas?” Zuko asked. He was fiddling with the zipper on his boot bag.</p><p>Sokka felt a sudden surge of overwhelming emotion. “Seriously? Like, home to Japan?”</p><p>“Please,” Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>“I’ll have to talk to Katara, but of course,” Sokka wasn’t sure if it was from shock or excitement, but his hand trembled in Zuko’s. “But what about tickets? I’m not so sure I could afford that, Zuko,” Sokka said, remembering the practicality of it all.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, I’ll cover it,” Zuko said, “I just want you there with me for Christmas.”</p><p>“Wow, okay,” Sokka nodded. His words were failing him. He’d really not been looking forward to Christmas; his father wasn’t going to be able to make it home and Katara usually spent the day volunteering with Aang. The thought of spending the holiday with Zuko reignited that magic feeling that used to surround Christmas when he was a child</p><p>“I was hoping to fly out on the 23rd. I know that doesn’t give you much time to sort things out, but do you think that’d be enough?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“I’ll call you later once I’ve talked to Katara,” Sokka said. He squeezed Zuko’s hand once before watching him get into his building safely. He sat for a moment, head against the steering wheel, just to process what Zuko had just asked. The next two hours waiting for Katara to come home were going to be excruciating.</p><p> </p><p>Katara had practically packed Sokka’s suitcase for him when she’d heard the news. It was how Sokka somehow found himself sat beside Zuko on a plane to Japan at four in the morning two days before Christmas.</p><p>“She said she’d never speak to me again if I turned down your offer,” Sokka explained once they were settled in their seats.</p><p>“I really like your sister,” Zuko said with a grin.</p><p>“Hey, I’m the better sibling,” Sokka pouted. Zuko let out a little giggle that made Sokka go all fuzzy inside. He laid his head on Sokka’s shoulder and took one of the headphones from Sokka’s ears.</p><p>“What film are we watching?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“You have your own screen, you know?” Sokka teased and clicked on one of his favourite anime films.</p><p>“Good choice,” Zuko said before they both fell into a comfortable quiet while they watched.</p><p> </p><p>The ten-hour journey passed surprisingly quick, but they were both eager to stretch their legs by the time they landed in Tokyo and got through all of the airport customs. Iroh was waiting for them at the pickup point and pulled both boys into one of his bear hugs when they approached.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to have you here, Sokka,” Iroh squeezed Sokka’s shoulder. He led them out towards his car.</p><p>“Thank you for offering me a place to stay with you,” Sokka thanked Iroh once they were in the car, “it’s been a dream of mine to visit Japan for years. I kind of can’t believe I’m actually here.”</p><p>“I have so much to show you,” Zuko said. Sokka had never seen Zuko look so animated. He was practically buzzing in his seat.</p><p>“I can finally test my Japanese knowledge.”</p><p>“I hope it is better than that time when we first met,” Zuko teased. Sokka flicked Zuko on the arm; the other boy was never going to let him live that embarrassment down. Part of him thought the teasing was worth if it if it meant he got to see Zuko smiling like that more often.</p><p>Sokka had tried to stay awake for the journey to Iroh’s house. Iroh lived a little while outside of the main city of Tokyo and Sokka had wanted to take in all the surroundings. However, the hum of the car beneath him had lulled Sokka to sleep and he only woke up when he heard a car door opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we here?” He said, his voice coming out all croaky from his nap.</p><p>“Just parked,” Zuko got out the car and rushed round to let Sokka out. Sokka blushed at the gesture and took Zuko’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Oh wow, this house is beautiful,” Sokka said. He took in the gorgeous building in front of him. It was a small house; a hybrid between modern and traditional Japanese architecture.</p><p>“Thank you, Sokka,” Iroh said. He wheeled their suitcases to the front door. “You show Sokka around, Zuko, and I’ll put these in your bedroom.” Iroh disappeared into the house; leaving Sokka and Zuko stood outside in the chilled air.</p><p>“It's actually Christmas Eve here,” Zuko noted. Sokka looked up to the lightening sky.</p><p>“Wow, we basically lost a whole day with time difference and travel.”</p><p>“It’s about 6am,” Zuko nodded, “I’ll show you the house. Do you want to rest, or shall we just push through the day?”</p><p>“I slept a bit on the plane and in the car, I’m too excited to sleep now I’m here,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Good,” Zuko grinned and tugged Sokka towards the house. </p><p> </p><p>After a quick house tour, Sokka and Zuko sat with Iroh eating a huge breakfast. Sokka was overwhelmed by everything. He was a little bit in shock with the whole situation entirely. He was in Japan. With Zuko. In <em> Japan </em>.</p><p>“I want to take you to a market nearby. They do amazing food that you just have to try,” Zuko said as he shovelled breakfast into his mouth. It was weird for Sokka to see Zuko eating so much; he was usually so strict with his diet.</p><p>“Your father has requested that you attend Azula’s training session this evening,” Iroh said. His tone revealed just how little Iroh approved. Sokka felt Zuko stiffen beside him.</p><p>“Okay,” was all Zuko said.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Zuko. I did try to get you out of it, but you know how your father can be,” Iroh apologised.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Uncle, I should see them,” Zuko said. He didn’t sound convinced. Sokka didn’t say anything. He was reminded of the information he’d learned about Zuko’s scar and he felt a stab of anger towards Zuko’s father. How could anyone do that to their own son? Zuko seemed to notice something was wrong and reached a hand out to squeeze Sokka's leg reassuringly under the table.</p><p>“It’s fine. We still have the rest of the day to explore," Zuko said. Sokka just nodded in reply. He wanted to say something else, but it just wasn’t his place to comment.</p><p>“Would I be able to take a shower before we go out?” Sokka asked instead. He wanted a moment to just process everything by himself and to wash off the gritty feeling of travel.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll show you how to work the shower, it’s kind of confusing,” Zuko replied. </p><p> </p><p>Both boys showered and changed out of their travel clothes. It was a little bit awkward changing in front of each other. Iroh’s house was small, with two bedrooms, so they were sharing Zuko’s childhood room. Zuko didn’t seem too bothered by it, but Sokka was pretty sure his skin was burning from the amount of blushing he’d been doing.</p><p>“You can ride a bike, right?” Zuko asked when they were getting their shoes on at the front door.</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Good, we are going to cycle into the town. You can use my bike and I’ll borrow Iroh’s,” Zuko explained. They got the bikes out the garage and set off. Sokka followed Zuko; trying not to get too distracted by the new surroundings.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful here,” Sokka said loudly so Zuko could hear him. He cycled harder so he was riding alongside Zuko rather than behind.</p><p>“It suits you,” Zuko commented.</p><p>“What does?”</p><p>“Japan. It makes sense to me that you are here,” Zuko said. Sokka could feel his cheeks heating up despite the cold air whipping past them as they cycled. He wondered if Zuko knew just what his words did to him.</p><p> </p><p>They dismounted once they arrived at the town centre and locked their bikes to a post. The town was full of people dressed in warm clothes; coats buttoned up and scarves wrapped around their necks.</p><p>“What is Christmas usually like in Japan?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Christmas Eve is mainly for couples,” Zuko explained; guiding Sokka through market stalls. “And Christmas day is friends and partners. It depends though.”</p><p>“In Canada it’s mainly about family,” Sokka said. He stopped to look at a market stall selling donuts in the shape of cats.</p><p>“Do you want one?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“They look amazing,” Sokka nodded and went to get his wallet from his pocket. Zuko swatted his hand away and handed over his own money to the vendor who gave him a bag with two cat donuts.</p><p>Zuko held out one of the donuts for Sokka to eat. “Try it!”</p><p>“No! I have to take a photo first!” Sokka exclaimed. He pulled Zuko into a quiet area and forced him to pose for a selfie with the donuts.</p><p>“Please send that to me,” Zuko requested and took a huge bite out of his donut. Sokka followed suit and bit into his. He felt a little sorry munching on the cat’s head, but the taste made it worth it.</p><p>“So good,” he said between bites.</p><p>Zuko shook his head fondly. “Come on then, there is a lot more I want to show you!”</p><p> </p><p>The pair spent a couple hours exploring the market; stopping every five minutes when Sokka found something too cute not to photograph. They’d made their way back to the bikes and were trying to unlock them with cold hands. Sokka had given up on his; choosing to watch Zuko instead. The other boy’s cheeks were flushed from the cold air and it gave him a healthy glow that Sokka hadn’t seen on him before. He felt a small pang at the thought that he’d kept Zuko away from his home country. He knew that technically it wasn’t his fault that Zuko had taken part in the training competition, but he still felt guilty when he saw how happy Zuko was now that he was home.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“You just look happy.”</p><p>“I am happy. I’m here with you.” Zuko smiled and pushed Sokka’s hands off of the bike lock. “Let me do that, your hands are like ice.” Sokka moved so Zuko could get his bike unlocked.</p><p>“Thanks,” Sokka said. He swung his leg over the bike and waited for Zuko to do the same.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here with me,” Zuko said, “I don’t think I could face my father and sister without you. I should be the one thanking you for everything.” Sokka wasn’t sure how to respond. He felt warmth uncurl somewhere in his chest. Zuko moved from where he’d been stood beside Sokka’s bike and mounted his own. He always carried on as if he didn't say things that got Sokka's heart stuttering in his chest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The peace didn’t last long. As the sky got darker so did Zuko’s mood. By the time they were ready to leave to meet Zuko’s father and sister the tension was palpable. Zuko had practically worn a pathway on the wooden flooring from where he’d paced back and forth for the last hour. Iroh didn’t seem to be faring much better, his usually warm expression tight. Sokka wondered just how awful these people were to have caused this kind of reaction. The journey to the meet them wasn’t much better. The whole time Zuko gripped the edge of his seat with whitened knuckles. Sokka wasn’t sure what he could do to make things better. If anything, the way the others were acting had put Sokka on edge too. He wasn’t sure what he was about to walk into. He was never good with confrontation of any sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rink that Azula trained at was stunning. The place was a new build; a big, modern structure. Pictures of various sponsors and ice-sport athletes lined the walls. Sokka stood with Zuko and Iroh in the foyer. They were all made to sign in individually. Sokka struggled with the form, but Zuko helped him figure out some of the harder words. Sokka was grateful; he really didn’t want to ask for an English form. A young girl came running over to them once they’d completed signing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Zuko?” She asked in Japanese. She looked up at Zuko with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. Who are you?” Zuko crouched down to be more at the girl’s level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s whole face lit up. “You are my favourite skater!” Her words turned Zuko a bright shade of red. Sokka felt the same warmth in his chest from earlier. Moments later, a flustered woman appeared in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” she apologised with a bow, “she just ran off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. No need to worry,” Zuko shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get an autograph?” The girl asked. A woman at the front desk passed a pen to them with a piece of paper. Zuko manoeuvred Sokka so he was facing away from him and proceeded to use his back as something to lean on as he wrote out the autograph. If it wouldn’t have been for the little girl Sokka would’ve definitely kicked up a fuss at being used as a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go.” Zuko handed the completed autograph to the little girl. “Good luck and work hard with your skating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best,” the girl nodded with shining eyes. The mother thanked them and herded her daughter towards the exit. Zuko’s cheeks were still flushed, and Sokka was about to tease him about his fans when the smile dropped off of Zuko’s face. Sokka watched as Zuko jumped to attention. He turned to see Zuko’s father and sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, Azula,” Zuko bowed to his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko. And who is this?” Zuko’s father replied in English; turning his attention immediately to Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Sokka, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Sokka said. It wasn’t a pleasure to meet the man at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s father raised an eyebrow. “You may call me Ozai. You must be the student that my son is teaching in Canada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you think you are in the position to teach,” Azula cut in. She didn’t speak in English, but her words were calculated and slow. Sokka understood her perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Ozai scolded, “play nice. After all, Zuko has come all this way to see your performance.” Azula scoffed and narrowed her eyes. They were the same colour as Zuko’s but that was about as far as the similarities went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to seeing you perform,” Zuko said and ducked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way then,” Ozai gestured for them to follow him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rink itself was as impressive as the rest of the building. The rink was huge; much bigger than the rink Sokka was training on. It was only when he was on the rink side that Sokka realised this was a rink he’d seen many times before in YouTube clips. This rink was where many of the competitions took place. Sokka was sat beside Zuko in one of the rink side seats. Even the seats were considerably higher quality than the benches of the rink back in Canada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Sokka muttered when he was sure Ozai and Azula were out of earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get out of here without having everything that I stand for berated then I’ll be happy,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just have to watch this performance and then we can leave,” Iroh promised. The boys both nodded and fell into a tense silence. Sokka wasn’t sure what it was going to be, but he could just tell that something was about to go down. It was clear Zuko thought so too. His whole body was tensed up and his eyes shifted with every small sound of movement from his sister and father. Sokka wanted more than anything to reach out and hold his hand; squeeze it and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Instead, all he could do was wait and hope that things went smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula warmed up in loops around the ice before her performance. Her movements were so different to Zuko’s on the ice. She moved like a predator. Her strokes were sharp and unforgiving. Sokka was sure glad that he didn’t have to train on the ice at the same time as she did. After a while she glided to the centre of the rink. The lights dimmed; a spotlight falling on Azula. Her dark hair was sleek under the harsh lights. The music started and she pushed out into her routine. Both Sokka and Zuko watched in a stunned silence as Azula performed flawlessly. Every jump she landed easily. It didn’t look effortless like Zuko made skating seem; it looked impossible. Before long, her routine was drawing to an end. She spun into her final movement when suddenly large jets of fire shot up from the ground on either side of her. Sokka didn’t even have a moment to process what had happened when Zuko jumped up from his seat and took off in a run towards the exit. Alarmed, Sokka turned to Iroh who wore an expression Sokka never expected to see on Iroh’s face. Pure rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go after him,” Iroh ordered, “I’ll deal with his father.” Sokka nodded and followed after Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a panicked search, Sokka found Zuko hiding in a nearby washroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Zuko, it’s Sokka,” Sokka knocked on the door. It swung open. Zuko was crouched on the floor, face pale. “Hey, it’s okay,” Sokka shut the door and locked it behind them. He crouched down beside Zuko on the floor. Now he was closer, Sokka could see Zuko was shaking violently. Sokka lowered Zuko down properly onto the floor and guided him so his back was against the wall. “Deep breaths. Think about your back against the wall and your legs on the ground, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t breathe properly,” Zuko said between gasps of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it feels like that, but I promise you can,” Sokka encouraged. He took Zuko’s hand, “come on. Copy me. In 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and out 1,2,3,4,5,6,7.” Zuko tried to synch his breathing with Sokka’s instructions. The hand in Sokka’s was clammy and cold to the touch. Sokka let Zuko just breathe for a minute. He felt his own panic subsiding when Zuko’s breathing returned to a normal rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Zuko dropped his head into his other hand. Tears splashed down onto his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, you’ve got nothing to apologise for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you saw me like this,” Zuko explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Sokka shook his head. “Come here.” Sokka held his arms and wrapped Zuko in a tight hug. Zuko gripped onto him as if he was scared to ever let go. Sokka could feel the warm tears on his shoulder and it made his heart clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the fire that gave me this,” Zuko said so quietly that Sokka wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. He pulled back from the hug and pushed his hair back to show the full extent of the scar across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready,” Sokka offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do,” Zuko sniffled, “I’ve never told anyone other than Iroh what really happened. When I was still training under my father, we were planning a program for Skate Shows that included fireworks and fire.” Zuko took a shaky breath. “It’s not even something I could ever do in competition. It was purely for entertainment and to show off. I never liked the fire. The light and heat always threw me off and I would mess up every time we practised with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s understandable,” Sokka supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not to my father.” Zuko shook his head. “He called me pathetic and weak for not being able to do it. One day he said that we weren’t finishing training until I completed the whole program without a mistake. It must have been the thirtieth time I attempted the routine that night. The final movement was when the fire would shoot up from the ice like you just saw with Azula. I tried to say that I felt faint, but father wouldn’t listen. I misjudged coming out of the spin and fell. My face was caught by the fire when I fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka felt sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we got to the hospital my father told everyone it was a freak accident. Leaving out the part where I hadn’t eaten the whole day and had been skating for almost six hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sokka asked. His tone wasn’t accusing; he just wanted to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was going to believe me? I was thirteen,” Zuko said. He wiped the remaining tears off of his face. “I know it’s stupid, but just now when I saw that fire I was back in that moment. I could feel the pain of the burn as if it had just happened.” Sokka knew there was a million things he needed to say to try and prove to Zuko that none of this was his fault. Nothing that Zuko was feeling was remotely stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko you are amazing. You know that, right?” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been through so much and yet you still skate. You still make the ice look like poetry,” Sokka got to his feet and held out a hand for Zuko to do the same. Zuko took the hand and shakily stood up beside Sokka. “Don’t you ever let anyone have that power over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand?” Zuko tilted his head in a movement that was so Zuko it made Sokka’s heart ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you are around your father and sister you hold your head as if you’re not the champion that you are. Who is the one with two Olympic golds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is currently the world’s leading men’s figure skater?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who is the most beautiful human that I’ve ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon?” Sokka teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a little laugh. “Please say it’s me, because otherwise I’m going to start crying again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually going to say Harry Styles, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko rolled his eyes and hooked his finger under Sokka’s chin. He tilted Sokka’s head </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> so and pressed their lips together. It was brief. Over before Sokka could even process, but it had definitely happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just kiss me?” Sokka touched a finger to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I’ll do it again, but I don’t want our first </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss to be in a bathroom,” Zuko gestured to the room. Sokka couldn’t argue with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they returned to the rink, it was clear Iroh had spoken his mind and then some. He approached them as they entered and ushered them towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are done here,” Iroh said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not need my father when I have you,” Zuko said. He pulled his uncle into a hug. “Let’s not waste another moment of Christmas Eve on these people.” Zuko reached out and took Sokka’s hand. If Iroh noticed, he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to go and have a go at your dad?” Sokka asked on the way to the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is there to say?” Zuko shook his head. “It would be a waste of breath. He’d never listen. The best way to prove to him that I don’t need him in my life is to continue as I have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One; good because I am terrified of that man and two; I’m so proud of you,” Sokka said and squeezed Zuko’s hand. Zuko chuckled and pulled Sokka into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does mean you’re going to have to be the best skater by the end of our training otherwise I’m going to look like a bad coach,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pressure then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit of pressure is good,” Zuko stated and practically dragged Sokka out to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys spent the rest of the evening watching Christmas movies with Iroh. Iroh watched from his armchair and Zuko and Sokka sprawled out together on the sofa. The exhaustion from all the travel and excitement of the day began to set in for Sokka towards the end of the second film.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go to bed?” Zuko asked quietly; his lips somewhere near Sokka’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that or I fall asleep here,” Sokka confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, we are going to head to bed now,” Zuko announced. Sokka lifted himself up off the sofa and stretched out his heavy limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight boys, sleep well,” Iroh said, also standing up from his chair, “I’m going to be up a little longer. I will see you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Iroh,” Sokka said and followed Zuko towards the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka lay down on the camp bed; his mouth minty and face feeling fresh from Zuko’s expensive moisturiser he’d practically forced him to apply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to sleep down there,” Zuko said. He pulled the sheet back on his bed. Sokka felt his cheeks flush at the idea of sharing Zuko’s small bed. It was too good of an offer to refuse. He pulled himself back up and clambered in beside Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure this is okay?” Sokka said in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him a soft, sleepy smile, “more than okay.” He pulled Sokka closer to him and rested his head on the pillow; gold-flecked eyes blinking across at Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Sokka said. He reached out a hand to trace the structure of Zuko’s face. He marvelled at the way the blush blossomed across Zuko’s cheeks and dusted across his neck. “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to ask,” Zuko replied. His hands found their way to Sokka’s hair tie and gently pulled it out. “You’re gorgeous always, but when you have your hair down…” Zuko trailed off. Sokka closed the space between them. His heart stuttered at the way they just fit together. Kissing Zuko felt like it was something he’d been doing his whole life. Zuko tasted like toothpaste and faintly of the popcorn they’d eaten when watching the films. It was slightly overwhelming. Sokka pulled back and rested his forehead against Zuko’s, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another thing you’re good at,” Sokka teased. He wanted to stay up and continue kissing Zuko some more, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more, but his eyes were refusing to stay open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas,” Zuko said with a kiss pressed to Sokka’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Zuko.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You should keep an eye out on my artists tumblr for the wonderful artwork that will go along with this chapter!! </p><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A lot of things confused Sokka when he first woke up the next morning. His first thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>why was he so cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The second was what was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell? The answer to the first question came to him when he sat up and saw Zuko still asleep with the whole duvet wrapped around him like a burrito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re <em>that</em> kind of bed sharer,” Sokka muttered to himself. He swung his legs off of Zuko’s bed and wandered out to figure out his second confusion. Where was the mouth-watering smell coming from? He padded into the shared living room-kitchen area and saw Iroh plating up an impressive number of pancakes. Sokka wondered if he’d somehow died at training one day and this was his heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sokka! You’re up,” Iroh’s face broke into a smile when he saw Sokka and he beckoned him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” Iroh asked, a knowing glint in his eyes. Sokka felt his cheeks heat up but nodded in confirmation. Iroh just smiled, “I was just about to come and wake you boys up for breakfast. Is Zuko still asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, shall I go and get him?” Sokka offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka really didn’t mind. He was going to get revenge for the blanket stealing that had happened last night. He flopped himself onto Zuko and pressed a big kiss to Zuko’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, buttercup. It’s Christmas,” Sokka sang. Zuko’s eyes flew open and he stared for a moment before relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you,” Zuko stretched his arms up above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no way to greet me,” Sokka pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was no way to wake me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hogged all the covers last night,” Sokka explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled Sokka off of him and onto the bed beside him. “You should’ve stayed closer to me then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t argue with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your uncle asked me to get you for breakfast,” Sokka said. Zuko let out a yawn in reply and nuzzled up closer to Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can make him wait five more minutes, can’t we?” Zuko said; his eyeline slipping to Sokka’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a horrible nephew,” Sokka teased and pulled himself back to his feet before he was too tempted by the offer. He tugged at Zuko, hoisting him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a yelp of protest, “okay, okay! I’m moving.” He steadied himself, using Sokka to get to his feet. Sokka couldn’t help but stare at the way Zuko’s pyjamas had pulled down low on his hips. “Are you sure we can’t make him wait?” Zuko teased as he followed Sokka’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Sokka whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Uncle’s pancakes are better than sex anyway,” Zuko winked and strode out ahead leaving Sokka in a stunned silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was even better than it had smelled. Although, Sokka wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to eat another pancake again with the amount he’d consumed. Half of him wanted to just flop back into bed and hibernate until some of the food had digested, but Zuko had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you that it’ll be worth it,” Zuko said. They were walking together, hand-in-hand, to some mysterious place that Zuko refused to reveal. He was carrying a suspicious bag with him and Sokka was dying to find out what was in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just cruel to make me walk all this way on Christmas Day,” Sokka protested. Both of them knew that despite his moaning there was no other place either of them would rather be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are almost there,” Zuko promised and pulled Sokka a little closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, he turned them both down an alley. The path led out into a park. On the far side of the open area was a swimming pool frozen over to make an ice-rink. It was quiet; only one other couple on the ice. They were drifting around in slow circuits around the iced over pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s extremely cool,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was still training with my father I used to sneak out to this place. It is only open in the winter months for obvious reasons. It’s the place I could escape to when everything was too much,” Zuko explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for showing me,” Sokka said; squeezing Zuko’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is me that should be thanking you, Sokka.” Zuko stopped walking a little way off from the ice. “When I took this year out of competing, I was seriously considering retiring,” Zuko admitted, “I was tired of training and working so hard for something I didn’t even know if I enjoyed anymore. I had no friends, no spare time and even my fans were beginning to get tired of me and the way I was behaving.” Zuko looked down at his hands and let out a long sigh, “I never admitted it to anyone, but part of me hoped I’d just get injured and then the decision would be made for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to retire?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. When I met you, I was confused how someone that clearly loved the sport so much was so terrified of it. Then I realised that although I wasn’t scared, I really didn’t love the sport anymore,” Zuko gestured to the rink ahead of them, “I’d forgotten the days when skating was my escape. Seeing you fall in love with being on the ice made me fall back in love with it too. I’m not really sure how I can ever thank you enough, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to, Zuko.” Sokka insisted. “You’ve helped me finally do the one thing I’ve always wanted to do.” Sokka wasn’t sure how to convey how deep his gratitude for Zuko ran without it being overwhelming. “I was made to grow up fast when I was younger. My mother died and my father’s work means he’s out of the country for the majority of the time,” Sokka paused a moment. Zuko looked a little lost; his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Sokka continued, slowing down a little for Zuko, “Ice-skating was the one thing that my dad really knew I liked. It was the only thing that didn’t change no matter how long he was away. Whenever he was home, I would catch him up on all the dramas of the figure-skating season and we’d place our bets on who’d be top of the leader board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know your father wasn’t around much,” Zuko said quietly, “I’m glad that you had that thing to bond with. You know…I used to be jealous of your life and how you are always so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part, I am,” Sokka said. “But there was always that one regret that I’d not learned to skate when I was younger. I wanted to make my father proud and do the thing I loved most. I really thought I’d never get back on the ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now look at you,” Zuko smiled. It was incredibly fond, and it made Sokka want to cling on to him and never let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s because of you. Thank you for teaching me,” Sokka bowed to Zuko. This time he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the bow meant, and he knew Zuko would too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Zuko said. He pulled Sokka close to him and kissed him gently. “Let’s both continue doing what we love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys reminded themselves that, although it was quiet, they were in public. They broke their embrace to get changed into their skates. Zuko placed his bag by the side of the rink and they both began their warm up on the ice. Sokka watched Zuko dance his way across the rink. The other couple had also stopped to watch; their mouths dropped open slightly in awe. Zuko transitioned from his warmup to some of the more complicated moves. His eyes locked on Sokka as he spun circles around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show off,” Sokka called out, but his grin was as big as Zuko’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen anything yet!” Zuko kicked off from his toe pick into a simple toe loop. He landed with a dramatic flourish of his arms and skated right up to Sokka, stopping just before he crashed into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going then,” Sokka gently pushed Zuko backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit my stamina isn’t what it once was,” Zuko laughed, “I blame you entirely for those weekly treats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed at the comment. “You’re the one that changed it from monthly to weekly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? You’re temping.” Zuko grinned and pushed off into the next movement. Sokka half wanted to just stand and stare, but he didn’t fly all the way to Japan with the other boy just to fanboy over him. It was more than that now. He practised the moves they’d spent hours training for and pushed into a slow spin. He exited the spin to the sound of Zuko clapping. “Brilliant,” Zuko praised and took Sokka’s hand, pulling him closer on the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned from the best,” Sokka said. Zuko flushed and pushed Sokka’s hair from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try pairs skating again?” Zuko asked. He brought Sokka’s hand up to the side and put his free hand on Sokka’s waist. Sokka nodded. He wasn’t sure words would form correctly when Zuko was this close. “To start let’s just get used to each other’s pace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll follow, you lead,” Sokka requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few tries, but soon their strides had fallen into the same rhythm. Sokka followed Zuko’s movements carefully, taking steady, even breaths. He felt the warmth from Zuko’s body bleed into his; the cold air long forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Zuko whispered, “when I dip you, hold on to me.” Sokka nodded, he kept his eyes on Zuko’s. “That’s it, Sokka, keep those eyes on me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep talking like that my legs are going to give up on me,” Sokka admitted. Zuko gave him a smirk that shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was to Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind for another time,” Zuko said and secured his arm round Sokka’s back. Sokka felt Zuko duck him backwards into a dip. Sokka went with it. He trusted Zuko not to drop him. As they both straightened back up Sokka watched a large snowflake flutter down onto Zuko’s dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s snowing!” Sokka said, eyes wide. He reached out his fingers to capture the next flakes that were floating their way downwards. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic,” Zuko said before kissing Sokka. Sokka lips were cold, but Zuko’s tongue was warm when it swiped across his bottom lip. Sokka couldn’t imagine a time before he was allowed to kiss Zuko. How did he survive? He buried his hands in Zuko’s messy hair. “Careful,” Zuko chuckled against Sokka’s lips, “you’ll lose your balance if you’re not careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to hold me up,” Sokka retorted. He briefly pulled back to check if they were still alone; the other couple had left not long before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko dropped a kiss on Sokka’s forehead and backed away, “come on, let’s get in a bit more skating before we head back for Christmas dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was exhausted by the time they got home. They arrived back to more wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Iroh had prepared a huge Christmas dinner, a mix of Japanese and Canadian traditions. Sokka was unbelievably touched by the gesture and managed three servings before he had to admit defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Iroh,” Sokka said, putting his knife and fork in the middle of the plate. “Really, this is all wonderful. I’m so grateful that you’ve welcomed me into your home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. My home will always be open to someone that makes my nephew smile the way that you do,” Iroh said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Zuko protested; going a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh waved his hand in dismissal. “Go on boys, I’ll clean this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After trying to convince Iroh to let them help and failing miserably, Sokka and Zuko sat on Zuko’s bed with a laptop between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we start watching anything, I have some Christmas gifts for you,” Sokka said. He reached over the end of the bed and rummaged through his suitcase, pulling out three neatly wrapped presents. By the time he was back on the bed, Zuko was waiting there with his own gift held in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you too,” Zuko smiled. He suddenly looked shy. “You go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and handed the presents to Zuko. “Open them.” Zuko took the gifts, setting the gift for Sokka on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a delighted laugh as he unwrapped the first one. “You bought me a big pot of mint imperials?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you love them and if I’m going to be kissing you a lot then minty breath will be an added benefit,” Sokka teased. Zuko opened the pot and popped one in to Sokka’s mouth and one into his own. He then began opening the second gift. Sokka held his breath as he watched Zuko take in what was in front of him. Sokka had gone through all of his magazine clippings and news articles and created a scrapbook of Zuko’s skating career. He’d wanted Zuko to be able to see clearly how much he’d accomplished and how many lives he’d impacted. There were screenshots from online threads of all the stories his fans had told about how Zuko had changed their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka…” Zuko said in a choked voice, “this is the most wonderful gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what to say,” Zuko wiped at his cheeks, banishing tears he couldn’t stop himself from shedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alarmed, Sokka jumped forward to comfort him. “It’s okay!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka and buried his face into Sokka’s neck. Sokka rubbed Zuko’s back. He loved the way they fit together so well. “My gift is nowhere near as thoughtful, but I hope that you still like it,” Zuko spoke into Sokka’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, I’ll love whatever you get me,” Sokka leant away and reached out for the gift bag. “Can I open it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Zuko nodded and sat back so he could watch Sokka open it. Sokka pulled a small box from the bag. He began to open it with shaky hands. Everything about the last few days had been so overwhelming that he was so scared that at any second, he’d wake up and it was all a fantasy. The box revealed a white, shell necklace. It was a simple design; flat shells lined up and attached in a full loop. The light reflected off of the edges of the shells, creating an iridescent sheen to the jewellery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beautiful,” Sokka whispered. He ran a finger over the edge of the necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I put it on you?” Zuko asked. Sokka nodded and handed the box over to Zuko. He turned to face away and made sure his hair was out of the way. He shuddered when he felt Zuko’s hands ghost over his neck, securing the clasp. He turned back to face Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look good on me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Sokka, it’s perfect,” Zuko blinked back at him; his pupils blown wide. Sokka took out his phone and turned the camera to face him so he could see too. The necklace contrasted nicely against his tanned skin. It looked like it had been made just for him; lying flat against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Zuko, I love it,” Sokka leaned over and kissed Zuko on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Sokka,” Zuko tilted his head so Sokka’s lips caught his own, “now can I put my minty breath to good use?” Sokka didn’t need to be asked twice. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arriving back in Canada felt a little bit like the return to reality when the lights come on after a film ends at the cinema. When Sokka was with Zuko in Japan he didn’t feel like they were on borrowed time but when leaving the airport in Vancouver, Sokka was hit with the realisation that they only had a few weeks left working together. Sokka knew he could either crumble under the pressure or he could use it to work harder. He didn’t want to waste his last weeks not making the most out of being taught by Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki and Katara had both, on separate occasions, cornered Sokka and interrogated him for information on his trip to Japan. Both of them had also let out similarly high-pitched squeals when Sokka confessed that there had indeed been kisses. Sokka wasn’t sure how everyone around them had been secretly rooting for this or for how long exactly it had been going on, but he was also strangely touched that they were so invested. He would never admit it out loud, but sometimes when he thought about the fact they were together he also wanted to let out a squeal of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few days for Zuko and Sokka to adjust, but soon enough the pair of them had figured out a new routine that worked. They’d both agreed that training needed to be taken more seriously and Zuko organised with the rink to book more sessions for more consistent practise. The boys didn’t have a proper day off until a week after their return to Canada. Sokka was more than happy to spend his day off relaxing on Zuko’s huge bed watching tv shows, but Zuko clearly wasn't on the same page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched as Zuko rolled out a huge sheet of paper in front of them both on the bed. There were diagrams and Japanese writing scribbled all over it in black ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our routine,” Zuko said as if it explained everything to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your final performance, the one that is going to be filmed for the promotional video, I want us to dance a pairs skating program together,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wasn’t really sure what to think. “Really? With <em>me</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else am I going to do it with?” Zuko rolled his eyes. He prodded a finger onto a section of writing on the sheet of paper. Sokka squinted at the words, but nothing was going to help him read the tangle of characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry you don’t need to read it yet, it’s just a first draft,” Zuko said, “all you need to know is that the theme is fire and ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the ice and I’m the fire?” Sokka guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked back at Sokka with a resolute glint in his eyes. “Actually no. Goodbye to the Ice Prince, I’m going to become the Fire Prince.” Zuko moved his finger to a sketch at the bottom right of the paper. There were two roughly drawn figures; flames behind one and flakes of snow floating behind the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko… are you sure about this?” Sokka asked. He knew what the fire most likely involved, and he also knew how terrifying it was going to be for Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to do this for myself,” Zuko said. He rolled up the sheet of paper and balanced it on the bedside table. “If I can overcome the one thing that still terrifies me, then I think I’ll finally feel like I’m free from the grasp my father has always had on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka understood just how important overcoming a fear was and how much letting go of it could open life up. “If you’re sure you want to do this then I’ll be the best ice to your fire that I can possibly be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zuko said with a fond smile before he pulled Sokka into a passionate kiss only to then push him back on the bed. Sokka was beginning to think he'd like this fiery side of Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out that the choreography for the routine wasn’t complicated. That was never going to be the case for Sokka’s performance. Instead, the movements told a story with every stride. Two Princes; one ice and one fire. The Ice Prince was lonely and quiet, whereas the Fire Prince was full of rage and bitterness. It’s only towards the end of the routine when both Prince’s fully come together that the Ice Prince begins to come alive and the Fire Prince’s movements change from harsh to composed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You choreographed and wrote all of this?” Sokka asked in awe when he was given the final copy. They were sat on the rink side with the rest of the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what do you think?” Zuko replied. He looked uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, this is… this is fantastic,” Sokka enthused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonja put down her copy of the program and pulled Zuko into a hug, “Zuko, you are a genius.” Sokka watched, amused, as Zuko turned a wonderful deep shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better get to it then,” Sokka clapped his hands together, mimicking the way Sonja had done it a million times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Sonja laughed and released Zuko from the hug, “now go and bring it to life. I need to get in contact with some people about some pyrotechnics and your costumes.” She whipped out her phone and scurried off to do all the behind the scenes magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Sokka asked, holding his hand out to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you? Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had planned the routine so that, although it was a pairs skate, most of the program would be skated individually by each skater. This meant that Sokka didn’t have to relearn every movement to account for a partner. Sokka was more than impressed with the elements Zuko had picked for him to do. He’d highlighted all of Sokka’s strengths in skating and tied them together seamlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Zuko called out. They were practising the part where they would first join in the routine. Sokka was trying to time it perfectly so that they reached the centre of the rink at the same time. “I think you’re adding an extra step before you turn to the centre,” Zuko explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka thought it through. “yeah I think I might be. I panic that I'm not going quick enough and try and add a stride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s our first time doing this,” Zuko reassured, “it will take a few sessions to figure some things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve not got long,” Sokka said. They hadn’t spoken much about how little time they had left together. Sokka hated even bringing it up. The look on Zuko’s face suggested he felt the same way. The pair fell into a brief but heavy silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was the first to speak, “We have enough time. Come on, once more and let’s end before we become too frustrated with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem was, Sokka was already frustrated. He was frustrated that they’d not figured things out sooner into their time together. They could’ve done so much more if they’d both just grown up a bit. Now they were so busy practising that they barely had a chance to even figure out what the two of them were to each other. The fast approaching performance was just a big reminder that everything was going to be coming to an end. Sokka didn’t even know what Zuko was doing once the six months were officially up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lost in your head today,” Zuko commented, breaking Sokka from where he'd been over thinking everything again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, just thinking about everything,” Sokka admitted. Both boys were lying on Zuko’s bed. Sokka knew he needed to head home soon, but his muscles were begging him to stay put where he was on the comfortable mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay tonight?” Zuko asked. He always seemed to figure out what Sokka was thinking; it was almost scary at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Zuko said and shifted on the bed so he was closer to Sokka. “if I had my own way you’d never leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Sokka laughed. Zuko was so beautiful when he was sleepy. He was always beautiful, but there was something about the way his face relaxed when he was too tired to school it into an expression that made Sokka’s heart clench. “You’re so pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed, “I think you’ll find that’s you.” He pulled Sokka towards him and kissed him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow something to sleep in?” Sokka asked. He was beginning to feel himself drift off and didn’t want to fall asleep in his training gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to wear clothes,” Zuko joked, but flung a t-shirt at Sokka’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a shower, I think you’ll appreciate a clothing barrier to keep the smell in,” Sokka said with a laugh. He kicked his clothes off and onto the floor and pulled the clean t-shirt over his head. Zuko waited for Sokka to finish getting changed before nuzzling into him like a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we haven’t got long left training together,” Zuko spoke into Sokka’s hair, “but you must know that we have all the time in the world after to spend with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure,” Sokka admitted, “we never talked about what’s next for… us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what is next,” Zuko said, “but whatever we choose I hope that we find a place for each other in our lives.” Zuko’s heart was beating so hard as he said it that Sokka could feel it. Sokka shifted down so their faces were level and pushed Zuko’s hair behind his ear. He watched how Zuko’s eyelashes brushed against his cheeks when he blinked. Sokka spread his left hand across Zuko’s chest to feel Zuko’s heartbeat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’ll always be a place for you in my life, Zuko,” Sokka said and kissed Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or at least space on your walls for my posters,” Zuko teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Sokka pushed at Zuko. Zuko took the hand that pushed him and kissed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me really,” Zuko grinned. Sokka wanted to say; yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he did, but he wasn’t quite ready to let that one slip. Instead he dropped another kiss onto Zuko’s lips and turned the bedside lamp out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my Ice Prince,” Sokka whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon to be a Fire Prince,” Zuko reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a tired laugh. “my prince of all elements.” He settled his head on Zuko’s chest and drifted off. His dreams were full of snowflakes and embers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the time came, Sokka wasn’t sure who was more worried about Zuko beginning to work with the pyrotechnics. They’d put it off for as long as they could, but their routine was almost foot perfect and all they needed now was to practise with the fire. Zuko was putting on a brave face, but Sokka could see the tension in his posture as he watched from the bench as the team set things up on the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this,” Sokka said, “I’m here for you if you want to, but you don’t have to force yourself to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face softened when he turned to Sokka, “I know, I want to at least try.” He rested his head against Sokka’s shoulder and snaked his arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew how much of a cuddler you are,” Sokka laughed. Zuko responded by squeezing Sokka closer. Zuko had been getting increasingly more comfortable with touching Sokka. Anything seemed to be an excuse for Zuko to sidle up or lay across Sokka in some way. Sokka definitely wasn’t complaining about it, but he had to admit it was entirely distracting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair of them chatted mindlessly until one of the staff members signalled that everything was ready to go. Sokka slipped out of Zuko’s grip and got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go play with some fire,” Sokka said, holding out a hand to Zuko. He wanted to keep things light-hearted for Zuko, he hoped that way it’d be easier for him to handle. Zuko took Sokka’s hand and bounced to his feet. He took off his skate guards and looked out to the ice. In that moment he reminded Sokka of how Katara had looked on her first day of High School; apprehensive but determined to prove herself. He hoped that Zuko's determination would help him face his fears. If not, they would find another way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They began by skating around the equipment and getting used to where it would be positioned during their performance. They’d accounted for it as best as they could during previous practises, but it was a little different when there was a physical object in the way. One of the women who’d been setting things up gave them a detailed safety briefing and explained how each component worked. She walked Zuko through every step and Sokka could see Zuko visibly relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The closest you should get to the pyrotechnics is about here,” the woman demonstrated. “The flames will only last about five to ten seconds and the equipment will always be controlled by a professional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to set it off myself?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. Unless you’re qualified to be working with them you should never handle this kind of pyrotechnic,” the woman replied. Sokka had a feeling Zuko’s father definitely didn’t have the knowledge necessary to work with them when he’d forced Zuko into it. Zuko didn’t say anything, but Sokka could see the realisation on Zuko’s face of just how much danger Ozai had put him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often do they go wrong?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should always be safety checked before any performance, but it is rare for accidents to happen if they are used safely and correctly,” the woman explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko seemed satisfied with the answer. “can we see what it looks like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” The woman took her remote and pressed one of the buttons. Moments later a bright jet of fire rose up 6ft into air from the kit. Zuko flinched backwards and covered his face with his arms. Sokka didn’t know how to help; he could only watch as Zuko forced himself to lower his arms and stare right at the fire. Sokka could see the sheen of sweat across Zuko’s forehead and the way that his body was trembling and yet Zuko stared right at the thing that terrified him so much. Sokka remembered how he’d felt getting back on the ice after their accident and he wondered how Zuko was doing it. The fire fizzled out and sank back into nothing. Sokka had been so busy watching Zuko that he barely noticed that the fire had finished. Zuko’s eyes were brighter than the flames to Sokka anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was times like this that Sokka was reminded just how different Zuko dealt with things to him. He faced every obstacle head on and relentlessly. Just like when they'd first tried the pairs skating. He would fix onto a goal and all he could see was how he was going to get there. Sometimes, he was so convincing that Sokka found himself wanting to throw himself into everything headfirst too. Sokka realised that although it was Zuko's strength to push through, it was also his weakness. There were times when Zuko needed to learn when to take a step back and try a different approach. Luckily, now was not one of those times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that I’m going to be okay,” Zuko said. His eyes were still fixed where the fire had just been, but his voice was barely shaking. Sokka wasn’t sure if Zuko was addressing him or if he just needed to say it out loud, but Sokka had never been prouder. In that moment Zuko was every bit the Fire Prince he wanted to become.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it!!! The final chapter. I really hope that you all enjoyed this. I'm so glad I took part!</p><p>One last time: </p><p>my artist <a href="https://furtherandforever.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p><p>and beta  <a href="https://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka had worked so hard in the last few weeks that his feet still throbbed like they were in his skates even as he lay in bed. Everything that he’d worked towards in the six months he’d spent with Zuko was for the performance the next day and Sokka was feeling the pressure. He was staying over at Zuko’s again so they could both arrive at the venue together. Sokka secretly thought Zuko had suggested it to make sure Sokka didn't run away in the night. Zuko had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, but Sokka couldn’t calm himself down enough to sleep. After an hour of staring blankly at the ceiling, Sokka decided to just watch something on Netflix and hope it helped him doze off. He grabbed Zuko’s laptop from where it was at the end of the bed; he didn’t want to use the TV in case it woke Zuko up. The other boy deserved to rest even if Sokka couldn't. Zuko had given Sokka his laptop password months ago, so Sokka didn’t think much of it as he keyed it in. It was only as the laptop came to life that Sokka realised he’d just stumbled on something he most likely wasn’t meant to know about. There on the screen was an opened email with ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>flight confirmation’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>in large letters across the page. Sokka knew he should just shut the laptop again, but his curiosity got the better of him. He scanned through the email. Zuko had booked a flight for three days from now to Japan. He was leaving and he hadn’t even told Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka barely slept that night and when he woke it was to a frantic looking Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, we are going to be late,” Zuko said as he ripped back the duvet. It took a moment for Sokka to recall what he’d found out the night before. He didn’t know how to act around Zuko now. He knew he should just ask him what it was all about, but there was this panicked look on Zuko’s face that suggested that right this moment would really not be the right time to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sokka asked instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We slept through two of the alarms. We have about half an hour to get to the rink,” Zuko explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sokka cursed. He got to his feet and tried to make his sleep addled brain function and quickly. Sokka was extremely grateful that they’d be having costume and makeup done for them today because there was not a chance that they’d have time otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just not go,” Zuko said suddenly as they were about to leave. Sokka looked at him completely dumbfounded. It was only then that he noticed Zuko’s whole body trembling and his face had gone a concerning colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Sokka pushed aside whatever frustration he had towards Zuko and rushed forward to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face crumbled and he clung onto Sokka. “my father text me that he is going to be there today. I can’t do the fire if he’s there. He wasn’t meant to be here, it’s not like he gives a fuck about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, none of that,” Sokka pushed Zuko back by the shoulders. Firm but not rough. “What did I tell you? You are a two-time Olympic champion with multiple world records for this sport. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let anyone keep you away from the ice. Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re right,” Zuko said between shaky breaths, “but I really don’t know if I can do it. It's bad enough seeing his face behind the flames as it is and now he actually <em>is</em> going to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get to the rink, okay? We’ve worked so hard for this we should at least try,” Sokka suggested, he'd caught a look at the time and they were really pushing it now. He didn’t mention that he was also terrified. He was for the most part completely over his fear of the ice, but the thought of performing on it in front of multiple people and cameras brought back some of the old apprehension. What if he was so distracted by everything he fell again? What if it was like that first time when everything was too overwhelming? He swallowed his own panic and ushered Zuko out to the car. They needed to deal with one thing at a time or they’d never have a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was able to push down his rising alarm until he saw his friends and sister sat waiting in the stands. He’d told them to come early to watch the warmup if they wanted to and they’d clearly taken him up on the offer. Toph was holding a banner upside down and Aang had one of those ridiculous foam fingers. He was so grateful that they’d come, but he didn’t want to let them down and seeing them all there really made the whole thing feel real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have time to greet his friends before both him and Zuko were rushed into one of the changing rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys you’re cutting it really fine,” Sonja said. She looked murderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Sokka apologised and flopped down into the seat he was pushed towards by one of the members of staff. Sonja just shook her head and rushed around to fix another mess someone had probably left for her to deal with. Sokka looked across to Zuko who’d also been herded into a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay boys, we need you to try on the costumes so we can make any last-minute adjustments while you’re warming up,” one of the staff said. She was carrying two costume bags. Sokka nodded as his bag was handed to him. “Hair and makeup will be after the warmup, try not to injure yourselves. It makes our lives a lot easier if we don’t have to cover up bruises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” Sokka caught his pale face staring back at him in the mirror as he said it. At this rate he just wanted to make it through the day without passing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmup didn’t start well. They weren’t practising the routine in order, only the individual elements, but even then they were far from the well-oiled machine they’d been over the last few training sessions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled Zuko to the side of the rink. “come on, Zuko. We’re better than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Zuko snapped, “I’ve competed hundreds of times. I know how this works, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well I haven’t,” Sokka replied in an equally short tone. He watched his friends up in the stands out the corner of his eye and hoped they couldn’t sense the tension from where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, of course, I know,” Zuko let out a sigh and pulled Sokka into a brief hug, “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about the fire stuff. I forget you’re new to all this. I should be supporting you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tucked a strand of Zuko’s hair back into place as they pulled back. “We can support each other, okay?” He pushed off of the rink side. “Come on. Let’s do a couple more movements to end on a good note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zuko agreed and slid into his starting position for one of the first parts of the routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still weren’t quite in sync by the time they left the rink, but it was far better than how they’d started out. Sokka just hoped with a little bit more adrenaline for the actual performance they’d pull it together. He just needed to push the thoughts of Zuko's plane ticket out of his head. He tried to catch up with Zuko who was striding on ahead. They were on their way to the dressing rooms, but they'd barely made it halfway down the hall when they were intercepted by Suki with a murderous look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on with you two?” Suki strode towards them and grabbed both of them by the arms. Neither of them said anything, mostly from shock. “I’ve seen you practise this program tirelessly and you’re both near enough flawless. You need to sort out whatever is going on in your silly heads and get your act together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, brutal, Suki,” Sokka said with raised eyebrows. Her grip was surprisingly tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right though,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” Suki agreed, “come on. Both of you were made to skate together. Whatever it is that’s got you two shaken up it’s not worth it. Now I’m going to go and cheer you on from the stands. If you two aren’t on top form, then there’ll be consequences… from me.” With those stern words, Suki strode off towards the seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a bit… terrifying,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than a bit,” Sokka let out a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why I’m so stressed, but what’s going on with you?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it after,” Sokka said. He knew that if he heard Zuko confirm he was leaving there was no way he’d be able to go out and perform in front of everyone as if his heart wasn’t breaking. He just needed to make sure that their performance was unforgettable if it was going to be their last time on the ice together. All that was keeping him going at this point was the hopes of making the performance so unforgettable Zuko simply wouldn't be able to leave it all behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Zuko said. He didn’t seem convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Sokka nodded. “As for you, think of me the whole time. Today all that matters is me and you on the ice. No one beyond the rink can change what we have, okay?” He hoped Zuko felt the weight behind his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do our best, Sokka,” Zuko said and held out his hand for Sokka to take. They walked to the dressing rooms; just as scared, but now determined to perform like they knew they could.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t take his eyes off of Zuko in his costume. The fabric of Zuko’s outfit was dark with red flames licking their way up his toned legs and fizzling out along his waist. Embers were dotted across the top half of his body and when he moved it was like the sparks were dancing. His eye makeup across his unscarred eye was smoky and dark. It drew the orange in his eyes to the surface. He looked intimidatingly beautiful. Where Zuko’s scar fanned out across his left eye was left untouched. It stood out more than usual against his pale skin, but it added to the persona. He was the epitome of a fire prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s own costume was a stark contrast. All blues and silvers. The glitter trailing across the lower half of his body shimmered like Zuko’s flames when Sokka moved. He wore the necklace that Zuko had got him for Christmas proudly around his neck and his own makeup was light to highlight the blue in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” was what they both said as they first got a look at each other. They trailed into nervous laughter. Sokka loved the way it brightened Zuko’s face even under all the makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it though,” Sokka said. He wanted to run his fingers down Zuko’s cheek, but the makeup artist would probably murder him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one else in this world that I would want to be my Ice Prince,” Zuko said. Sokka couldn’t help but remember that ticket on Zuko’s computer but pushed the thought aside. In this moment it didn’t matter. He ignored the cameras filming them as they walked together towards the ice. He ignored everything other than Zuko’s hand in his own. Once the skate guards were off, Sokka let himself transform into his character. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s own breathing was loud in his ears, but everything else around him was eerily quiet. Sokka could feel the heat from the spotlights on him and he wondered how the ice below him didn’t melt away. The opening notes of the piano piece began and Sokka moved into his starting position. He’d never had this much adrenaline thrumming through him before. It almost felt like he was being moved by an external force when he pushed off into the beginning strides of the program. Sokka’s hair was tied up with a blue ribbon and he felt it banner out behind him as the wind rushed past his face. He kept his eyes on Zuko as they span their dance around each other for the opening sequence. Sokka’s movements were fluid, but timid, just like he was supposed to be at the beginning of the performance. Seeing Zuko perform in this costume was like finally seeing all those plans Zuko had drawn up properly bloom to life. Sokka felt it in himself too. Every spin and stride felt like something inside Sokka being released. For Sokka it felt like he’d been made for this part and not that it had been written for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was so enchanted by Zuko’s movements, that when they finally came together for their joint part of the performance he faltered for a moment. Zuko’s sturdy hand on his back corrected him and Sokka allowed himself to melt into Zuko’s safe touch. He transformed easily into the different pace of the second part of the program; where the fire thaws the ice and the ice cools the fire. Sokka wasn’t sure if he was even breathing as they glided in unison across the ice. Sokka didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he thought he could hear both their heartbeats alongside the sound of the skates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrived at the lift, Sokka found himself not wanting the program to end. He wanted to stay dancing like this with Zuko forever. But time stubbornly ticked on and, in a mix of red and blue, Zuko’s strong arms raised Sokka into the air above him. Sokka’s eyes were locked on Zuko’s as he was held suspended. He barely even noticed the height. He felt weightless. After what could have been seconds or a lifetime later, he was lowered back to the ice safely. Sokka’s fingers gripped into Zuko as they travelled to the centre for the finale. Sokka watched the realisation of what was about to come cross Zuko’s face and the brief panic that followed it. He then saw that same fear dissolve as Zuko’s eyes met Sokka’s. With the smallest uptilt of Zuko’s chin, Sokka knew they were both ready for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spun into their move and Zuko dipped Sokka. They shifted together as if one person. As Sokka reached the lowest point in the dip he heard the fire shoot out of the cannons behind them. Sokka could feel Zuko’s breathing quicken and his grip tighten, but his attention never left Sokka. Sokka watched the flames tower above the pair of them, fanning out behind Zuko like the wings of a phoenix. The fire cast them in a warm light. The very ends of Zuko’s hair where the sparks shone through made it look like every part of him was blazing. In that moment nothing felt real to Sokka. Finally, the piano trickled to an end and all Sokka could hear was their breathing and the sound of the fire fizzling back into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it,” Sokka mouthed the words. He knew Zuko would understand even if he didn’t hear. Sure enough, Zuko pulled Sokka back upright and into a tight embrace. Neither of them cared about the many eyes and camera lenses on them in the moment. Somehow, they'd made it through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Sokka’s breathing had finally calmed down to a normal rate he allowed himself to process the wild clapping from the stands. His eyes found their friends, including Suki, waving manically from their seats. Zuko’s hand squeezed where it was on Sokka’s waist and they bowed towards the camera like they’d been asked to do. They waited for the thumbs up from the film crew before they exited the rink. They were still moving on auto pilot until their feet contacted with the solid ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You outdid yourself, boys,” Sonja exclaimed. She pulled them into a sweaty hug. “You were perfect out there, I’m so proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for all your hard work,” Sokka replied, “we all know without you we’d have been an absolute hot mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even with me there were moments I thought you still would be,” Sonja admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we all did,” Zuko laughed. It shocked Sokka to see Zuko laughing so openly in front of someone other than Iroh or himself. He felt a surge of warmth. Even if Sokka had been the one to learn to skate in the time they’d been together, Zuko had completely transformed too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys had barely changed out of their skates before they were enveloped in more hugs by their group of loyal spectators. They were congratulated and teased by them all in a buzz of excitement that Sokka could barely keep up with. Then suddenly, the chatter fell to an unnerving hush. The joy instantly sucked out the air. Sokka turned to see who everyone was looking at. He stood frozen as Ozai approached, clapping slowly, Azula like a shadow behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well,” Ozai said. Sokka felt like the temperature in the room dropped from the coolness of his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” was all Zuko replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears you have finally got over your little fear of fire,” Ozai said with a smirk. “Thought you’d always run from it like a scared little child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted out a laugh. “It was never fire I was afraid of, father. It was you and with good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Ozai scoffed and looked around as if he was hoping for someone to back him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing that doesn’t make sense is how you treated me,” Zuko said. He then turned to Azula and switched from English to Japanese so she could understand. “And as for you, Azula. You don’t always have to live under his ruling. Your talent is wasted with someone like him as your mentor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who do you suggest I train with?” Azula laughed. “Our fool of an uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to work alongside you, but there are other options for you. You are your own person, you know,” Zuko kept calm as he said all this and stepped forwards. He turned his attention once again to his father. “Thank you for coming to watch the performance and showing your support for the sport. I will now be celebrating with my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thanks, Ozai,” Sokka said in Japanese with a grin. “Without you signing Zuko up for this I never would’ve met him. It’s probably the only think I’ll ever thank you for.” Sokka paused before switching back to English. “Now, kindly, fuck off!” Sokka took Zuko’s hand and the whole group escaped before Ozai or Azula started throwing flame balls or something equally as terrifying as their homicidal glares were suggesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was laughing so hard that by the time they reached Sokka’s car he practically collapsed against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father’s face when you started speaking Japanese,” Zuko wiped tears from his eyes. It smudged his makeup across his face a bit, which just made the whole situation funnier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I had to do it,” Sokka giggled. The others caught up with them, they all seemed a bit confused about what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, from what I understood anyway, your family sounds delightful,” Toph commented. That set Zuko off again. His giggles echoed across the carpark. It was infectious and soon the others were joining in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Suki whispered to Sokka. “I mean I’ve barely seen the guy smile and now look at him.” She gestured to Zuko. Sokka watched Zuko steady himself against the hood of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re both a bit delirious,” Sokka admitted, “it’s been an eventful…well… six months I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it weird he’s officially not your coach anymore?” Suki seemed to pick up on Sokka’s sudden shift in mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet,” Sokka let out big sigh. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what was going to happen. Suki pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two will work it out, you always do,” she said with complete conviction. Sokka hoped more than anything that she was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but they all calmed themselves down enough to sort out a plan of action for a celebratory meal. Sokka could tell that despite appearances Zuko probably was still pretty shaken up by the encounter with his family and hoped they'd have some time before to talk things through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we’ll all meet at the restaurant in about an hour?” Aang said, double checking before they went their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sokka and I just need to change it something a bit less…” Zuko gestured to the costumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revealing?” Katara finished for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say irresistible, but that works too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s a lot more fun than when we last met him, Sokka,” Toph piped up. “You trained him well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed. “Well technically he was the one training me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Toph delivered another one of her blind jokes. Zuko blinked a couple times before he processed it and then he dissolved into another set of laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll deal with Mr. Giggles here and see you all later,” Sokka said. He waved off his sister and their friends. Zuko and Sokka stood side by side as the others disappeared into various cars and left them stood in the carpark alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bit strange once everyone had left. The excitement was still buzzing through them, but it was suddenly very quiet. Sokka opened the door to his car and got into the driver’s seat. Zuko got in the other side and they turned to look at each other. For a moment they both sat there in silence; just processing everything for a moment.</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>“Wow,” Zuko said a while later. “I can’t believe all of that just happened.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I do kind of feel like any second I’m going to wake up and it’ll all have been some weirdly detailed dream,” Sokka agreed. “To be honest I’ve felt that way for the whole of these last six months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been on a bit of a wild journey, haven’t we?” Zuko laughed.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a bit," Sokka agreed, "are you okay? I know that must have been hard to say all that to your father. I hope I didn't overstep by telling him to fuck off." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that was brilliant," Zuko shook his head, "I really do think I'm okay, you know. I never thought I'd be able to stand up to him like that. Thank you for helping me realise that I didn't need to live my life scared of him anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Zuko," Sokka said. He was relieved to hear that Zuko was okay, but it brought him to the next thing he needed to clear up. </span>
  <span>“ There's one more thing I need to talk to you about before we go out and celebrate,” Sokka said. He didn’t want to ruin the good mood, but not saying anything had been eating away at him all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds scary,” Zuko said. He straightened up in his seat, his eyes searching Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka took in a deep breath. “When I was trying to get to sleep last night, I tried to use your laptop to watch Netflix, but you’d left open your booking confirmation for your flight to Japan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Zuko looked confused before a flash of realisation crossed his face. “<em>Oh</em>, I forgot I’d not told you; I’m going home to get some of my stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka was the one that didn’t understand what was going on now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to sort some of my stuff at Uncle’s and some skating things that I left in storage,” Zuko explained, “I also have some things I need to do with paperwork and shipping things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not moving back to Japan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I love you, but you’ve got to have a bit more faith in me,” Zuko said with a fond shake of his head, “I’d have definitely told you if that was the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… love me?” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked a few times, “I… yes, I really do.” His cheeks flushed even through the makeup and he covered his face with a hand. “Wow I really should’ve said that differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Zuko,” Sokka said and pulled Zuko’s hand out of the way so he could kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish we didn’t have to go to the restaurant, there’s something I’d much rather do when we change out of these costumes,” Zuko said, pausing their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka started up the car. “Well, we can be a bit late. It’s a celebration for us after all.” Sokka laughed as Zuko strapped himself in with a great amount of enthusiasm. He then drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him; his eyes drifting to Zuko in the passenger seat every so often just to look at him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening they laughed and ate way too much pizza. Zuko included. In fact, Zuko drank his way through a whole bottle of red wine by himself. His strict diet forgotten for the night. He’d also managed to spill half of a glass down his white shirt about halfway through the night. Sokka and Suki, the only others legally allowed to drink, were also fairly tipsy and were trying to drag a drunk Zuko into a taxi. Not surprisingly, it was taking it's time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for an amazing evening,” Sokka said and gave everyone a hug goodbye after they’d finally got Zuko safely in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you really looked like a pro out there,” Katara said when it was her turn to say goodbye. She squeezed her brother tight, “I’m glad to see you finally happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am happy,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look after your mess of a boyfriend,” Suki chimed in, “he’s singing some weird song and I don’t think it’s in English </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> Japanese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me he’s not used to drinking this much, sorry!” Sokka apologised and clambered into the back of the taxi next to Zuko. He thanked everyone again and waved as the taxi took them back to Zuko’s apartment. The whole journey Zuko told Sokka how much he loved him in a jumble of languages Sokka didn't even know his boyfriend could speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when Sokka was getting Zuko changed out of his clothes, a piece of paper fell out onto the bed. Sokka picked it up and unfolded it; it was the letter he’d sent Zuko all those years ago. Sokka turned to look at Zuko cuddling into the pillow on Sokka’s side. He looked younger again. Sokka had never felt such love towards anything or anyone as he did in that moment. He carefully placed the letter on Zuko’s bedside table and pushed Zuko’s clothes off the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on Zuko’s forehead and turned the bedside light off. He burrowed himself under the duvet beside Zuko; watching the way the sleeping boy’s chest rose and fell as he breathed. Sokka wasn’t sure what would happen when Zuko went back to Toronto to train for the next competition season, but he knew now that whatever happened they’d find a way to be together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Sokka dreamed of the two of them spinning together on the ice. Their hands clasped and Zuko’s eyes flashing like fire.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhhh!! It's done. I actually completed a multi-chapter fanfic. Thank you to everyone that helped along the way and to all the comments across the last week that helped me have some faith in my writing again. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>